Teacher's Pet
by Howii
Summary: He shouldn't lust after his student, but those passionate green eyes and chocolate brown hair were too alluring to pass up. Levi thinks it might be best to ignore his pounding heart and let Eren be an ordinary college student. That is, until he feels jealousy burning a pit in his chest. To hell with it, let the crumbs fall where they may. He can be a bad teacher just for one night.
1. Chapter 1

Eyes of sparkling emerald, full of admiration and devotion, was all Levi could think about. He never had a student to become so engrossed in his boring lectures before. Most of his college students thought that taking art class means they get to goof off and not learn a thing. Eren however, lit up every time he walked in the art studio, eager to learn about techniques and historical artists.

Levi sighed and shook his head, trying not think so fondly of his student. He wrapped his fingers around the warm mug sitting on his desk and touched it to his lips, moaning slightly at the taste of coffee, his eyes closed in bliss.

As soon as Eren walked into the art studio, he saw his teacher's lips pressed against a mug and quietly moaning. Butterflies filled his stomach and he felt a bulge growing in his pants. He quickly paced to his usual seat and sat down, hoping it would hide his growing erection. "G-good morning, sir."

At the sound of his favorite student's quiet voice, he looked up. "Good morning, Eren." He tilted his head to the side and wondered why the usually loud and happy student was suddenly quiet. "Are you okay this morning?"

The brunette felt his face turn red and looked down at his hands in his lap, praying Levi didn't see. "Yes sir." He squirmed in his seat, feeling sharp eyes watching his every movement.

Levi's eyes widened as he saw the younger boy blush and look down shyly. He didn't want to pry into the boy's personal life, but he truly did care for him and didn't want anything to be wrong. When he saw Eren shifting in his seat uncomfortably, he thought it best to let him talk if he wanted to talk instead of putting his nose where it shouldn't be. "Well, if there's anything you need to talk to someone about, you can always talk to me. No pressure."

He watched as Eren's shoulders relaxed some and could barely hear him whisper. "I know." Levi knew something was going on, but he tried to bite his tongue from asking. He glanced down at his watch and noted that it was way too early for class to start. "Jaeger, why don't we go to the teacher's room, I'm sure there are some sweets there. I haven't eaten breakfast yet." He stood up and walked over to the door, coffee in hand, and waited on his student.

Eren was glad when his teacher didn't press the issue further. Now that his body calmed down some, he stood up and followed after the older man. They walked side by side, arms occasionally brushing, down the corridor. His heart quickened each time he felt Levi's touch.

After a couple flights of stairs and a few long corridors later, his teacher pushed open a wooden door, revealing an elegant kitchen. Eren looked around and gasped quietly when he spied lemon danishes. He looked up at Levi for some sort of permission. Once he saw the man nod, he took off towards the basket of danishes and put one in his mouth and one in each hand, munching away happily.

Levi watched the boy's eyes light up when they walked in. Those shining eyes met with his and he simply nodded, letting the boy know he could get whatever he wanted. Ironically, Eren chose one of the things that he always gets in the morning. He watched the brunette shove one in his mouth and put one in both hands and chewed with a content look on his face. Levi chuckled and thought it was way too cute. He walked over and grabbed one for himself and then opened the fridge to grab a small bottle of chocolate milk, handing it to Eren.

Eren sighed happily as he finished off one danish and started on the next. He grinned when he looked up and saw Levi with chocolate milk in his hand, holding it out towards him. He took it greedily and washed down the remains of the pastry. "Thank you." He followed the older man to a dining table and sat down. Eren peeked up at his teacher through his eyelashes and watched the man eat his danish with a classy manor, and blushed when he remembered how he scarfed his down.

He could feel those green eyes piercing him and looked up to see the boy across from him turn red for the second time. He couldn't help but chuckle. He raised a hand and leaned forward, reaching his hand up he brushed the crumbs off from Eren's bottom lip. He's never felt lips so soft. As soon as Levi brought his hand back, he saw Eren sink his teeth into his lip and turn a deeper shade of red.

His teacher was going to make his heart burst. Eren looked into the man's eyes and his breathy question came out before he could stop it. "What was that for, Mr. Ackerman?" He froze in horror at how needy he sounded. Oh God, was that really his voice? He looked down at the table in an attempt to hide his embarrassment.

Levi rose an eyebrow at the way the brunette asked the question. "You had crumbs on your lip." He saw the boy's shoulders slump and his ears turn red, he also noted the dejected expression on his face. Trying not to think too hard on it, he decided to change the subject. "Why do you like art class so much?"

Judging by the panicked look on Eren's face, he thought maybe he changed from a bad subject to a worse one. Why is this kid acting so odd lately? "Eren, it's not a big question. Tell me what you like about it. As your teacher, I sincerely want to know."

Eren felt like dying of embarrassment. His teacher saw crumbs on him and then he mistook the touch for something else. And to top it off, he asked the worst question possible. He closed his eyes and calmed down. "You make ordinary things become breathtaking. You're passion for your art drives my passion as well. As soon as you start talking about a painting or drawing you've seen, your whole face lights up and it makes my own heart pound with every word." By the time he was done talking, he realized with dread, that he spoke the truth. He let the truth slip out to the one person he didn't want to know. He may as well confess his feelings while he's at it.

His heart pounding in his ears, Eren excused himself and rushed out of the room, not daring to look back. He didn't want to see the expression his teacher was making.

Levi's blood rushed to his face at hearing the soft spoken words come from the usually confident boy. Never has he gotten such a compliment before. To think that those big green eyes see things as breathtaking because of him... He felt his heart throb. Before he could reply, the boy took off out of the room. Since his break up with Erwin, his coworker, his heart hasn't pounded erratically, not like it is now. All because of a few words from his student...


	2. Chapter 2

"Considered the first art historian and often referred to as the "father of art history"; architect and painter. Vasari was the son of Antonio Vasari, a potter, and Maddelena Tacci. His family stemmed from Cortona where his grandfather, Lazzaro, had been a craftsman of saddles and painted scenes. His great-aunt married the painter Lucca Signorelli, who became Vasari's first teacher. Vasari himself learned Latin and other humanist disciplines in the 1520's by Antonio da Saccone and..."

Eren tried to listen to his teacher's lecture, but his head was too wrapped up in what he told the man earlier. He sighed and looked out of the window, wishing he could fly away from all his problems. His heart felt lonely and his soul was tired. He missed his mom more than ever on days like this. Mikasa was trying to date him so he tried avoiding her, and Armin has been so caught up in school work that he's be alone in their shared dorm. His dark thoughts were the only thing keeping him company. He let out another sigh.

As Levi talked, he watched Eren in the corner of his eye. The boy kept sighing and he wore a tired expression. He couldn't help but wonder what's wrong with the boy. He thought maybe he should ask him to stay after class and talk to him. No. The kid would probably have a heart attack and run away, judging by how he's been acting. He decided to end class early anyways. "Okay, that's all for today."

All of his students filed out of the room, all but one, who was busy looking out the window. Levi walked over to him and sat down beside him. "Eren, look at me."

Eren jumped at the sound of his teacher's voice right next to him. He glanced around and noticed everyone had already left. "Is class over?" He looked to where Levi was sitting and instantly regretted. The older gentleman looked exquisite. His raven colored hair looked soft and silky. Before he realized what he was doing, his arm lifted and his fingers ran through the black tufts. His heartbeat fluttered and his hand shook. Eren was too caught up in the silky locks to stop.

Levi froze when the boy's hand came near his face. His breathing stopped once he felt gentle fingers raking through his hair. At first he thought he may have something in it, but by the hunger in the boy's eyes and the fact that he kept tangling his fingers in his hair, he knew that wasn't the case. He began thinking that maybe Eren was being so strange lately because he just had a silly crush.

Levi put his fingers under the brunette's chin and tilted his head to get his attention. "Eren." The fingers stopped moving and were pulled back to the boy's side. Green eyes widened with fear. "It's okay. But how about warn me next time." Levi chuckled and released the other's chin.

Putting his down on his desk, Eren felt tears brimming in his eyes. How could he be so stupid? He really should confess now. But the again, he's sure it's obvious that he has a crush on the man. "Sorry. I'm sorry." He silently cursed at the way his voice broke, "I won't do it again, sir. I need to get going or I'll be late for my next class." He bit his lip to hide his quiet whimper.

His student looked heartbroken. There was something Levi could do to make things better, surly. "I told you, it's okay Eren. It just took me by surprise is all. And I ended class early, so you have plenty of time before your next one." When Eren looked up at him, he saw the tears about to spill over and the boy's lip trembling. Without knowing what to do, he wrapped his arms around the kid and squeezed tightly, trying to reassure him that everything was fine.

Eren felt strong arms embrace him and warm breath on his cheek. So his teacher wasn't upset after all. He sighed a breath of relief and muttered "thanks". He pulled back and looked into his teacher's eyes. "I really don't know what came over me. I was being stupid. I promise I won't cause any trouble. Oh, and to be honest, I didn't catch anything you said today, so I might bomb the test Monday." He saw the older guy's lips tilt into a smirk.

Of course this little shit didn't listen. Levi patted the kid on the back. "It's only Friday. If you'd like, I can go over it with you this weekend. I'll give you my cell number and you just shoot me a text whenever you're ready to study. M'kay?" They both pulled out their phones and Levi dialed his number into Eren's and hit call, that way he had the boy's number as well. "There." He ruffled chocolate brown hair, noting how soft it was under his touch.

"Eren!" Levi's head turned to see a blonde boy, same age as Eren, standing in the doorway. The blonde walked over to where the two sat and gathered his student's belongings. Could this be Eren's lover. He felt his eye twitch slightly as he became frustrated. No. Eren deserves a much stronger looking man than this guy. Just to test the waters, Levi glanced back at the brunette and smiled. "Don't forget to text me." A satisfied feeling washed over him as the blonde's head snapped up and glared at him. Yup, that definitely has to be his lover.

Eren felt his cheeks burning at what his teacher said. He turned to his friend Armin and then glanced back at Levi. "I won't." He shyly returned the smile and started helping Armin with his things. "Why are you here? Don't you have that long history class?" His blonde friend faced him and said, "We were leaving early to meet up with the others. Remember our movie date?" Eren completely forgot. He looked down at what he was wearing and muttered a curse under his breath. "Armin, we need to stop by our room first. I have to change into something nicer than a band tee and skinnies."

Levi watched the exchange between the two, his mood dampening. So they have a date and they also share a room. Why the fuck was he getting so upset over trivial things? Maybe Eren caressed him because he wants a real man for once. Levi pushed his chest out and decided he didn't care either way. He decided to cross the line for a moment. He wrapped his arms around the brunette and kissed him on the forehead. He leaned down to the boy's red ear and whispered loud enough for the other guy to hear. "You can text me if you want to talk about what's been on your mind too, if you want." He broke the embrace and leaned back satisfied. "I'll see you later."

He bit his lip to hold back a gasp when he felt warm lips press into his skin. As much as this affected him, Eren wondered what it felt like for those lips to be against every inch of his skin. He shuddered at the thought and faked a cough to hide his moan. He needed to get out of here before he sexually assaulted his teacher. "I will." Oh shit, his voice was raspy and filled with lust. His cheeks burned. Eren grabbed Armin's wrist and his backpack and briskly walked out, hauling his friend behind him.

* * *

"What was that?" Eren cringed when he heard his friend ask the question he didn't want to hear. He glanced over at the blonde and shrugged. "I don't know what you're talking about." He stopped when he felt Armin's hand on his wrist. "Eren, that man would devour you. You shouldn't lead him on." Eren thought about his teacher devouring him and bit his lip. "Isn't that the point of leading someone on?"

Armin's eyes grew big and Eren regretted what he said. "So you admit it! You were totally leading him on! Why does he have your number? And why are you going to see him this weekend? And why did he kiss your forehead and whisper that question in your ear?" Eren had to put a hand over his friend's mouth to make him shut up. "Armin, it looks bad, I know, but trust me, it's not like that at all." He knew their conversation wasn't over but he hoped he could at least delay it. "I'll tell you all about it when we get back after the movies and dinner." Once Armin nodded, he started walking again towards their dorm.

He threw on a black button up and kept his black skinny jeans on. He sprayed his favorite cologne on and breathed in the scent. He drove while Armin played DJ. The biggest town was about thirty minutes from the university. He drove to a mall and they walked around to kill time. Armin had to pick up everything and go in every store, so of course it was nightfall when they finally left.

They drove to the theater and met up with Mikasa, Annie, Jean, and Sasha. Eren held his breath, waiting for Mikasa to come over to him and hug him a little too tight. He didn't have to wait long. He wrapped one arm around her shoulders awkwardly and patted. Annie walked over to him and pressed her body against his and forced Eren to put both arms around his waist. She always did this to piss off Mikasa, and it always worked. Mikasa stormed back over to him and tried to tug on Eren's arm to make him hug her again.

Levi decided to come to town on a whim, knowing he needed to get out atleast once every now and then. He looked up and paused, shocked. He saw a tall brunette in between two girls. The boy's arms were wrapped around both of them while they both snuggled to his chest. The blonde boy from earlier walked up to the taller boy and shoved the girls off of him. Anger heated his blood as he watched the boy named Armin grab Eren's hand and yell "he's mine" at the girls. And as if he wasn't mad enough, he saw Eren laugh. A full genuine laugh with nothing held back. The smiling boy picked up Armin and toted him inside the theater, the others following the pair.

Levi ran a hand through his hair and tried to calm down. He's his student. Fuck. Why is getting so worked up? He doesn't even like the kid like that. Dismissing all thoughts, he walked into the closest bar.

* * *

After the movie ended, Eren decided on their place to eat. They walked down the block to a bar and grill. Eren thought about Levi. He sighed and decided wine would make his thoughts go away.

A bottle later, he got out his phone and saw where Levi's number was in his phone. Before he could talk himself down he sent a quick text. " **Hey** " He downed another glass of wine and told Armin they should probably get back. Thankfully, his friend drove them back, he was pretty sure he wouldn't have been able to. Eren jumped in the shower, his head swimming.

Levi drove home, more tipsy than he'd like to admit. He pulled out a glass and poured his favorite wine in it and took a big gulp. His phone buzzed and he wondered who would text him at 12 in the morning. His heart stuttered when he saw the name light up on his screen. He sent a quick text back and downed the rest of his glass, pouring himself another.

Eren heard his phone go off while he was in the shower. He giggled and wiped his hand off on the towel hanging by the shower. Picking up his phone, he read " **Hello. Why aren't you in bed?** " Eren giggled again and sent back " **cause m n the shwr** ". Then he decided to send another text after that.

Levi looked down at his phone and smirked. Eren must be drunk, his grammar is god awful. Before he started to text back, his phone buzzed again. " **Wanna join ;)** ". He froze at the two words on his screen. He chugged more wine straight from the bottle. He can't sleep with his student... Then he silently cursed his morals. Fuck it.

Eren wiped his hand off again and picked up his phone. " **I don't believe your in the shower. Where's your proof, brat?** ". He couldn't stop the giggles as he posed to take a picture and send it.

Hearing his phone buzz, Levi immediately picked it up. His stomach clenched with anticipation when he saw it was a picture. He opened it up and lust filled his veins. Eren's skin was slick with water, a few drops still on his chest. His stomach was ripped. His head was tilted down slightly and those huge green eyes were looking up at the camera through long lashes. Then Levi noticed the mouth. Eren's thumb was pressed in between his teeth and his lips were wet and plump, like he'd been biting on them. Levi groaned and felt his cock growing with desire. He downed more wine before typing his next reply.

Eren hurridly grabbed his phone in hopes for a picture. When he looked at the screen, he felt giddy. " **Maybe we should make your study session tonight** ". He giggled again and sent back " **Iv alwayz wantd 1on1 with u** ".

Levi glanced down at his phone and a sinful smile crept on his face. He thought to himself, _I'm going to have you naked in my bed, soon._


	3. Chapter 3

Eren woke up with a headache. He stumbled out of bed and shuffled into the bathroom. He downed a glass of water and looked at his reflection in the mirror, cringing what he saw. "I look like shit." He walked back to bed and checked his phone. His breathing stopped when he saw what was left open on his phone. No more alcohol for him. He wanted to crawl in a ball and never go back to school. Then he remembered he had to Levi today anyways. He gulped and sent a text.

Levi was tidying up his living room when his phone buzzed. He walked over to check who it was, smirking when he saw Eren's name. " **Sir, I'm so sorry for last night. Let's forget about it. When would you like to help me study?** ". Levi tilted his head back and laughed. He was really looking forward to their one-on-one, but he guessed sober Eren was too shy to carry out his plan. He sent back a time and address.

Eren gasped when he read Levi's text. He knew all too well where the street was. There were only a few houses in that cul de sac, and each one were huge castle-like homes. He dreamed of one day living in one of the beautiful mansions. Excitement washed away his uneasy feeling. Eren quickly dressed and sat back down on his bed, watching the minutes go by until it was time for him to go.

He glanced up when he heard Armin speaking. "What are you so anxious for?" Eren grinned up at his friend and told him about his plan to see the inside of one of those gorgeous mansions. "Eren! Take me with you!" Eren chuckled and stood up, looking his friend in the eye. "No can do. Thankfully, I slept my whole day away, so I didn't have to wait long for 5 o'clock. I'll be going. I'll text you later to tell you how amazing the inside is." Before he was all the way out the door, he saw the blonde stick his tongue out at him. He grinned like an idiot all the way to Levi's home.

Levi looked up from his book when he heard a knock on the door. He smirked, eager to see those bashful green eyes. He opened the door and instead of bashfulness, he got the usual Eren. The Eren that was loud and the life of the party. What on earth has gotten into this boy. He shook his head and looked at his favorite student. "Come in." It was no sooner that he got the words out of his mouth when Eren bounced in and started looking around.

Eren tried hard not to touch anything. He walked around, eyeing the expensive decor and the antique furniture. He was so engrossed by it all that he didn't notice Levi standing in front of him. He yelped and looked at the object he ran into. His face was an inch from his teacher's. His breathing hitched. He tried to move backwards but his feet were glued to the marble floors beneath him. He tried to speak but there was a lump in his throat, or was that his heart in his throat? The pounding was loud enough for Levi to here, he was sure. He wanted to bend down and take Levi's bottom lip between his teeth. He wanted to hear the man groan.

Eren felt his body start to move on it's own accord. His hands reached up to grab the man's hips and his head slowly tilted downwards, towards those soft pink lips. Right before he could taste that delicious looking mouth, Levi's voice snapped him out of his trance. "I thought we were studying something else today." His husky voice made Eren shiver. He backed away quickly and muttered an apology. "Right. Where would you like to study?"

Levi's heartbeat quickened when the younger boy's eyes glazed over with lust, his pupils growing huge from arousal. He stopped breathing all together when large hands gripped his hips. He started panting when those full lips were about to touch his. His reaction over this kid pissed him off. He had to stop the brat. No one has ever made him lose control over his emotions like that. Not even Erwin. He turned and headed towards his other living room, the one that has a relaxed atmosphere and a comfy couch.

He followed his teacher, passing through an oversized kitchen and a long hall and then stopping at a room at the end. Walking inside, he noticed this room was the one Levi spent all his time in. A huge flatscreen was placed above a fireplace. One wall was nothing but large windows, and the other wall had a bay window. The only empty wall had a large white couch with pillows placed neatly on it.

The older man sat down first and patted the spot next to him. Eren walked over and eased into the comfy couch, placing his book and notebook on the glass coffee table in front of them. He turned to look at his teacher. "So, where do we begin?"

The boy was straightforward and Levi liked that. He immediately jumped into his lesson and Eren took in every single word. After he finished talking, Eren asked him some questions about certain painters, then about certain paintings, then bombarded him with questions on who his favorites were. "Sir, what's your favorite method?" None of his students have asked him that before. "I actually enjoy using charcoal."

A chuckle escaped Eren's lips and her pursed them together to stop. "I like using charcoal too. Even though I end up covered in black when I finish." He watched as Levi grinned and snickered.

There's a lot about his kid that is like me. "Eren, it's gotten kind of late. Would you like for me to cook something to eat?" As if on cue, he heard Eren's stomach growl. "I take that as a yes." He got up and walked to the kitchen. Thankfully he had a pan of leftover lasagna in the fridge that just needed heating up. He preheated the oven and got out stuff to fix a salad. While he prepared the food, he felt eyes watching his every move.

Once the food was done, he glanced up at Eren. "Would you like to eat at the bar or in the dining room?" Instead of replying, the brunette smiled and sat at the bar. Levi fixed two plates and two glasses of wine and sat down next to Eren. They both ate in silence, neither having to say anything to fill in the quiet atmosphere.

Eren watched the older man over the rim of his wine glass. He wondered what the man looked like without a shirt.. or pants.. or boxers.. He felt his cock stiffen at his imagination. At first, he was too shy because he never wanted someone so bad, but now he was just hungry. He felt starved and the only thing he wanted to eat was standing in front of him washing dishes. Before he let instinct take over, he decided it was best to wait for Levi in the other room.

As the younger boy walked out of the kitchen, Levi let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. All he could do was think dirty thoughts about his student. He recalled the picture the boy sent him the previous night. He wanted to taste him. He wanted to lick every inch of his tan skin. Pushing his thoughts away, he walked back to where Eren was. His mind was decided.

Eren looked up at the sound of footsteps. His heartbeat stuttered. The look in Levi's eyes were much like his own. Before he could do anything, Levi walked over to him and pushed him down against the couch, making him lay down. Levi straddle him and his ass pressed into his erection, Eren bit his lip to muffle his moan. "So... it's time for our one-on-one?"

The devilish smile and the fire in those green eyes were enough to drive Levi mad. "Oh yes, my student. It's time," he purred.


	4. Chapter 4

Eren let Levi pin him against the couch. His erection throbbed as he thrust his hips up into his teacher. The man grabbed his chin and leaned down. Their lips pressed together roughly and Eren thought his heart was going to explode. He broke free from the hand pinning his arms down and wrapped one arm around Levi's lower back and his other hand tangled in black hair. Levi's tongue slid into his mouth, setting his body on fire. Their tongues fought for dominance, but neither could over power the other. Eren raked his fingernails down the other's back and tugged on the hair in his other hand.

Levi hissed at the stinging sensation on his back. He bit down on Eren's lip and started grinding his hips into Eren's, causing them both to moan. He placed his hands on the hem of the boy's shirt and pulled it off, exposing a bronzed muscled stomach. He vaguely smelled Eren's scent, it smelled like a rainy day. He shivered and his heartbeat quickened at the smell. He shook the odd feeling and stared down at the boy.

A flash of something caught his attention and he looked down to Eren's belly button, where a black naval ring was. Levi use to not like piercings, but he has to admit, between Eren's ear piercings and now his naval, he was becoming more and more turned on. He nibbled Eren's ear and neck, working his way down his chest. He stopped at the belly button ring and put it between his teeth, gently tugging.

Feeling a tug on his naval ring sent a shiver down his spine. Eren's grip on the other man's hair tightened. He felt hot lips press into his hip and he let out a breathy moan. He cried out when teeth sunk into his hip. He didn't have time to recover before he felt teeth sink into another spot on his hip. His head fell back and his eyes teared up. How could something so painful be so pleasurable.

Levi undone Eren's pants, pulled off his belt, and pulled them down with his boxers, leaving him completely naked. Eren reached up and unbuttoned the man's shirt, revealing hard abs. He bit his lip and continued to undress the man on top of him. He gasped as he saw a large dragon tattoo on Levi's hip, running up his side. He licked his lips at the glorious sight. His hands gripped onto Levi's hips and his fingers dug into the skin.

Levi shivered as nails sunk into his hips. Feeling Eren's large hands run up his side, he couldn't help the shiver that ran through him. Eren's hands were hot against his skin. He stood up from the boy breifly, just long enough to tug his pants and boxers down, and then climbed back on top of Eren. Their skin slick with sweat and rubbing together was making Levi's erection throb painfully.

He grabbed on to Eren's chin and sunk his teeth into the boy's bottom lip, hissing as he felt nails dig deeper into his skin. He plunged his tongue in Eren's hot mouth and explored every part, letting his tongue devour the boy's mouth.

A growl came from Eren when he felt the man's tongue against his own. The fingers on his chin made it hard for him to move. _Two can play at his game, old man_. Eren wrapped his arms around Levi and flipped them over, so he was on top. Using the man's shock as an advantage, he grabbed Levi's hands and pinned them above his head. Eren lowered his head and placed a gentle kiss on the man's collarbone, then roughly bit down on the flesh. He could feel his teacher squirming underneath him and heavy pants coming from those perfect lips.

He bit down a couple more times, leaving his mark on the man, then turned his attention towards Levi's lips. He nibbled on the man's bottom lip and then slid his tongue in his mouth, trying to swallow every moan he could from the man.

Levi didn't know what to think about this kid's dominance. It left him stunned as large hands pinned him against the couch and his own mouth being devoured. He was panting against the younger boy. He could feel the sting on his collarbone and lip. This boy is marking the wrong man. He broke free from Eren's grip and placed his hands in the brunette's hair, tugging on it roughly.

As soon as Eren gasped from the pain, the man underneath him took control of their wild kiss. Fuck it. Eren let himself lose his mind to the fire underneath him. He thrust his hips, rubbing their erections together. As they both groaned at the pleasure, Eren did it again. Over and over until they were completely breathless. Their tongues tangled together and hands roamed everywhere. There wasn't a single inch on either one's body that was left untouched.

Lips swollen and sweat trickling down Eren's back, he thought it was time. "Mr. Ackerman, lube?" He cursed himself for how breathless he sounded.

Levi smirked when he saw the boy's devilish grin and heard his breathy question. "My room. But their's lotion in that drawer." He pointed to the end table at their feet. Cool air brushed against his stomach as Eren stood up from him, taking his heat with him. He eyed the boy up and down, taking in the angry red marks down his tan back and the drops of sweat sliding over his muscled shoulder blades.

Levi couldn't help the thought running through his mind. _He's definitely my favorite student._ He watched the muscles in the boys back clench and unclench as he bent down to retrieve the lotion. Levi was usually the dominant one in these situations, but for now, he didn't mind Eren being the one to ravish him. He shuddered at the thought and recalled the hungry look in those green eyes. He might be a kid, but damn, he seemed savage.

Eren smeared a generous amount of lotion on his fingers and walked back over to his teacher, pausing to take in the glorious sight. His favorite teacher was sprawled out and breathing heavily. His skin creamy and slightly flushed. The man's lips were red and there were bruises forming on that pale skin. Eren felt pride as he looked at down at what he was responsible for.

He got back on top of Levi and took control of the man's mouth. He slid a hand down Levi's side and stopped at his hip. Eren pushed a finger in his favorite teacher's hole, moaning at how tight and hot it was around his finger. He stared down at Levi as he put in a second finger, grinning as he watched those red lips part and a gasp escape. Shifting he body slightly, Eren flicked his tongue out and brushed it against the man's nipple.

Sucking and lavishly Levi's nipple, he added a third finger. He bit down on the little bud while he pumped his fingers in and out, stretching Levi.

 _The kid knew what he was doing_ , Levi thought. He writhed under the boy's touch and couldn't help the moans slipping from his lips. His fingers tangled in that soft chocolate brown hair and his other hand slid down Eren's back. He tried to slow down his breathing so he could talk. "Eren, fuck me, now." Eren looked up at him and he saw those green eyes flash and become sinister.

Levi knew then, that he was going to be sore as hell in the morning. The kid didn't need much prompting as he slid back up his body and removed his fingers. Levi felt his heart pounding erratically and his breathing became panting. He felt Eren's head brush against his ass and hit bit back a gasp. A soft "sorry" from Eren was all the warning he got. Eren slammed his hips into Levi.

His head fell back as he cried out, Eren did the same. Eren was pounding him deeper into the couch, so much force in each thrust, Levi felt his legs shaking uncontrollably and his toes going numb. He silently thanked the heavens for Eren putting a huge amout of lotion down there, or else the pain would overrule the pleasure. "F- _fuck_." Levi's mind was going blank and he couldn't think straight, or at all for that matter. His grip on Eren's hair tightened and his nails dug deep into Eren's back as he let the pleasure take over.

Eren couldn't hold himself back. He thought of this moment for a long time. Now that it's finally happening, he couldn't stop pounding into Levi. His hips wouldn't listen to him. He moaned over and over as he felt the hotness sliding against his cock, it was so tight he couldn't think. His held fell down onto the man's shoulder as he bucked his hips desperately.

He felt Levi's teeth sink into his neck and nails scrape hard enough on his back to draw blood. His head snapped up as he cried out and his thrust became faster and harder.

All Levi could do was clutch onto the boy above him. He bit down hard on Eren's neck, trying to muffle a scream, but that caused Eren to pump into him twice as fast. His head fell back as he screamed Eren's name. His stomach clenched and he knew he wasn't going to last much longer.

At the sound of his name ripping from Levi's lungs, he smashed his lips down onto Levi's. He felt the walls around his cock tighten and his toes curled in anticipation.

Levi felt those warm lips against his and he couldn't help but release the tension, cum shooting up on his and Eren's stomach. Soon after, he felt Eren's hot seed fill him up. They both lay down and pant. Levi felt his eyelids getting heavy. "Let's go wash off."

Eren nodded and dragged himself off of Levi. His knees tried to buckle when he stood up. He followed Levi upstairs to what he assumed was the man's bedroom. They walked in a spacious bathroom, everything was black. Levi turned on the water in the walk-in shower and Eren decided not to wait for the water to get warm. He walked inside of the shower and felt the cool water hit his flushed skin. He hissed as water slid against his back, the fresh marks burning.

Levi walked into the shower soon after Eren and stood under the other showerhead. He quickly washed off. Seeing Eren finish and walk off, he cut off the water. He handed Eren a towel and they helped each other dry off. "Eren, you can sleep over if you want." Without waiting for a reply, he walked over to his bed and pulled back the covers.

His heart started pounding loudly when he thought of snuggling next to his teacher. "Okay." He cringed at how raspy his voice was. He walked to the other side of the bed and slid into silky black covers. He scooted over until his arm brushed against Levi's. He turned to his side and wrapped an arm around the man and tugged him closer, placing a kiss on his forehead.

Levi wasn't sure what to do when the boy wrapped around him and sweetly kissed him. It was only a one night thing, so he might as well let the boy enjoy it. He tilted his head back and gently brushed his lips against Eren's and rested his head on Eren's chest, enjoying the warmth. He hoped Eren will understand that they won't be doing this again. He was the boy's teacher, but one night couldn't hurt.

Eren hummed happily and sunk deeper into the bed, letting sleep take him away.


	5. Chapter 5

The bright sunlight lit up the room, waking Levi from the best sleep he'd ever had. He peeked one eye open and realized his arms were embracing a brown headed boy. He quickly pulled back his arms and started to lumber out of bed. Pain shot through his hips at the movement. He decided to just grit his teeth and bare with it. Pulling himself off of the bed and onto his feet, his whole body screamed in agony.

Levi hobbled over to his dresser and noticed Eren's phone lighting up from a text. He glanced down at the screen and saw several missed calls and a text from Armin. "Fuck." He rubbed his face and sighed in frustration. How could he forget the kid had a boyfriend? Not only did he sleep with his student, he also helped the boy cheat.

His eyes wandered over to the sleeping boy. The sun was shining on his face, making it glow. Those full lips were tilted in a small smile. Brown hair was falling down over his eyes. Levi felt his heart throb painfully.

Eren fluttered open his eyes and glanced around. A smile bloomed on his face when he saw Levi. The smile quickly disappeared when he noted the pain etched on the man's face. "Are you okay?" His voice was barely above a whisper. He dreaded the moment when his teacher was going to tell him not to talk to him anymore, he knew it was coming. He didn't know it would be so soon though. His heart wasn't prepared for the break, but then again, it's rather impossible to prepare for the hurt, no matter how hard you try. Eren felt his lip tremble.

Upon seeing Eren's green eyes sparkle when looking at him, he felt his heart throb again, more painful with each beat. "Yes. Are you hungry?" The quivering lip and the desperate eyes told him that Eren already knew it was over, but he pretended not to notice anyways.

"Y-yes..." He got out of bed and walked over to Levi. "Um, I should probably put on my clothes." Eren looked down feeling his embarrassment burn in his cheeks.

Levi couldn't help but chuckle. "I'll be in the kitchen. I noticed you like lemon danishes quite a bit. I have some. Is that what you want? Or I could fix you something else."

"That's perfect." Eren watched Levi throw on a shirt and sweat pants, cringing every second, and then walking out of the room. He sighed and went to get his clothes, which were still scattered in the living room floor downstairs. Before he walked to the kitchen, he remembered his phone. Looking down at the screen he read Armin's name. He hit the call button.

It didn't take anytime for his friend to pick up. "WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU?!" Eren held the phone away from his ear while Armin spit lines of curses at him. After the other end got quiet he placed the phone back to his ear. "Calm down, Armin. I'm fine. I'm sorry I forgot to text you last night. We stayed up studying really late and I ended up falling asleep on his couch."

There was a long pause before Armin spoke up. "Okay. Well be sure to come home tonight. I'll cook for you." If Eren had a tail, it would be wagging right about now. "What are you going to cook for, wifey?" He heard his friend laugh. "Whatever you want, dumb ass." Eren thought for a moment. "Whatever I want?" "Yes, Eren." "Then how about..hmm..I can't say over the phone." Armin laughed louder than before."Perv. I'll see you tonight. Be careful and I love ya retard." Eren chuckled. "Love ya too."

He couldn't help the goofy grin that spread across his face. He loved picking with Armin, the boy takes it nicely. He slid his phone in his pocket and walked to the kitchen.

Levi was pissed. He overheard Eren on the phone. So apparently Eren and his little buddy have made it past the "I love you" stage and the stupid wifey shit. And to top it off, Eren straight out lied about last night. Levi took a deep breath in hoped of calming down. Who cares what Eren does? One night stands don't work like this. He kept repeating in his head that it was a one time deal and to go back to his normal life tomorrow, treat Eren the same as always, and not get upset over bullshit like this.

Eren saw a cup of coffee sitting on the counter and two danishes next to it. "Thanks, sir." He picked them up and sat down at the bar, avoiding eye contact with his teacher.

"Eren, you know we have to talk now, right?" Eren flinched at the cold tone and looked up. "About what?" He wasn't stupid, he just really didn't want to hear it. He quickly finished off his breakfast, knowing he wouldn't have an appetite after. He looked up at Levi, heart pounding.

"Eren, this is over. It was a one time thing. We will go back to being how we were before. I'm just your teacher and you're my student. There is nothing between us."

Eren felt it. He felt a knife stab him in the chest. He felt someone punch the wind out of him. He felt led pulling him down to the ground. He felt his whole world collapse and turn into ruin. Then, he felt nothing. A cold numbness washed over him like ice water. He wanted Levi to feel something too. He lifted his head and stared into the man's steel eyes. "I know." He took a sip of his coffee, forcing it down his throat while trying not to puke, and acted like he didn't give a damn.

Levi's words got stuck in his throat. He couldn't even remember what he was going to say. Even if he spoke, he was sure that his voice would break. He was the one to put things in place, to make sure there would be nothing going on... So why does he feel so desolate?

He put on his mask and shrugged his shoulders as if he didn't care. "So, you want to watch a movie?" He may have broken things off, but for some reason he wasn't ready for Eren to leave.

"Sure." Eren followed the man into the living room and plopped down on the couch, as far from Levi as possible. He slouched down and propped his feet up as if he had no care in the world, while his heart continued breaking piece by piece.

Levi put on some random action movie. Even though they were on opposite ends, he was painfully aware of Eren's presence, every breath the boy took, every shift he made.

The two watched movies for hours and eventually fell asleep. When Eren woke back up, he realized their positions. They were laying down on the couch and snuggled against each other. Eren sighed, temptations were so cruel. Levi's ass was pushed up against his groin. He started thinking, maybe if he could convince his teacher to just be fuck budies, then he wouldn't have to forget about last night and he could stay close to the man. Yes, it would break away a piece of his soul each time they slept together and the man would throw him out... but it was worth it to be near Levi. He would let Levi use him as a toy, as long as he could touch him, kiss him, even lie next to him.

Eren's mind was made. He knew what he was going to do. He focused on the body pressed against his and the smell of lemons coming from Levi. It didn't take long until he had an erection, poking into the man's ass. He put his head close to Levi's neck so that his breath would brush against the bare skin there.

Feeling something pressing into him and warm breath on his neck, Levi woke up. His eyes widened as he realized Eren had an erection. Levi squirmed, not knowing what to do. He accidentally pushed his ass into the erection and he heard a soft moan in his ear. His body immediately heated up, arousal pulsing though him. "Eren. What are you doing?"

Eren bit his lip to hide a chuckle. "I was thinking, let's fuck. No strings attached. Whenever you want."

Levi stiffened up. The opportunity was too good to pass up. He was nervous about the boy attaching strings anyways but he reluctantly agreed. "Okay." He turned around and stared into emerald eyes, seeing fire blazing in the depths of green. His sanity left him.


	6. Chapter 6

Eren shivered at the dominance radiating from the man next to him. He wrapped his arm's around Levi's neck and gladly became submissive.

Fisting silky brown hair, Levi tugged back roughly, exposing the boy's neck. He sunk his teeth into the soft flesh. He hissed at the wonderful sting from Eren's fingernails digging deep into his shoulder. Levi grabbed the hem of his short and yanked it over his head, then did the same to Eren's. Their bare chests rubbed together, creating a delicious friction. Levi wanted to take his time, but lust was driving his movements. He couldn't think about anything but the tan skin and green eyes bellow him.

He grabbed a hold of Eren's pants and all but ripped them off of the boy. Levi shifted his body so that he was at Eren's waist and placed sweet kisses on his hipbones, then replacing the kisses with bites.

Eren's head lolled back and he shuddered. The feeling of being overpowered by this man had him panting. Teeth sank into his skin, not leaving an inch of his body without a mark. Eren moaned loudly as he felt a hot tongue slide up his throbbing cock. Levi's lips pressed against the tip and then the man took all of Eren, inch by inch, into his mouth. Eren tangled his fingers in a mess of black hair. He felt Levi's tongue wrap around him and lavishing him, eyes rolling back when Levi's head started bobbing up and down.

Levi hummed as he sucked hard. A low growl came from his chest when he felt those large hands tugging on his hair. He could taste Eren as salty liquid dribbled onto his tongue. He could tell Eren was close from how much the boy was squirming and panting under his touch. He lifted his head to look at his favorite student.

Eren groaned at the loss of Levi's mouth. He looked down and met half lidded eyes, glazed over with arousal. At the sight of Levi's lips slightly swollen and liquid on his chin, he couldn't help himself. He grabbed the man's face and pulled it to his, plunging his tongue into Levi's mouth. He quietly moaned at his own taste on his teacher's tongue. Eren shivered and traced his tongue along swollen lips.

This boy was going to drive him even more crazy, if that was possible. His composure slipped when he felt Eren licking at his lips. He grabbed onto Eren's face and pressed his lips firmly into Eren's, as if he were trying to meld them together. His cock throbbed painfully as Eren's scent drifted towards his nose. He breathed in deeply, the smell of a thunderstorm surrounded him.

Levi broke contact with the boy and grabbed the lotion, smearing it on his fingers. When he looked over to the couch, he saw tan thighs spread completely open, allowing him to see the pretty pink hole, clear liquid trickling out. He growled and pounced onto Eren, shoving a finger in. Pushing the second finger in, he nibbled on Eren's neck in hopes of it easing the pain. Once he pushed a third finger in, he started to scissor them, trying to stretch the hole to accommodate him.

The erotic sounds coming from Eren was making it hard to slow down. Levi grabbed the top of his sweatpants and pulled it down slightly, his erection springing free. He wrapped a hand around it and positioned it over Eren's hole. He slid an inch in and felt Eren already trying to suck him in. He bit his lip to hide his moan.

Eren gasped at the thickness inside of him. He knew Levi was holding back. Eren gripped the man's waist and thrust his hips towards Levi, taking him all the way in. He cried out at the pain, tears brimming in his eyes. He wrapped his legs wound the Levi's waist and wiggled his ass. "Please... Ngh... _Fuck_.. Ahh!" He couldn't finish his sentence. Levi was filling him up.

Levi loudly moaned as the boy under him shoved him all the way in. At the sound of Eren's pleading cries, he started moving his hips, slowly at first, so he wouldn't hurt Eren. But the boy thought different. The legs around Levi's waist tightened and nails bit into his chest, his shoulders, his back, his hips. The boy was everywhere. Levi leaned down, smashing their lips together, as his hips bucked into Eren.

Eren broke their wild kiss and leaned up to sink his teeth into Levi's shoulder, causing the older man to grunt and pound harder. The smell of lemon on the man's skin made him shiver and he bit down even harder, the taste of blonde touching his tongue. Levi pumped in and out of him and nibbled on his earlobe. His head fell back and drool slowly leaked from the corner of his mouth. He could feel his stomach tighten and his toes curl. "S-sir-ah! I'm.. hah.. gonn-ngh-a.. cum.."

Levi pounded harder as his deep, raspy voice filled Eren's ear. "Stop calling me sir. Ngh.. Scream my name." Eren shuddered as he screamed Levi's name. His legs squeezed tightly and his arms wrapped around the man's neck. He cried out as his back arched and his orgasm ripped through him.

Feeling Eren clench around him, Levi's breathing became erratic. His hips thrusted frantically. Hearing the his name being cried out by Eren, he felt his own orgasm and moaned loudly, head falling down onto Eren's. After his body calmed down, he let his weight fall into Eren, who was on the verge of passing out. He pressed his lips into Eren's and then fell asleep.

* * *

Eren woke up and felt arms wrapped around his waist. He glanced back to see Levi's sleeping face. The man looked so vulnerable and peaceful in this state. Eren's heartbeat quickened. He knew he needed to leave, to go back to normal, but his body wouldn't move and his mind wouldn't stop thinking about this man. He closed his eyes and felt a tear roll down his cheek.

He pulled himself up in a sitting position and ran a hand down his face. He silently stood and grabbed a blanket from the back of the couch, placing it over the sleeping man. His eyes shut tightly as another tear escaped. He needed to get out of this house before it became too hard to leave. He walked upstairs and cleaned himself off with a damp washcloth, then threw on his clothes and grabbed his phone.

As he walked back downstairs, he saw a memo pad and a pen on the kitchen counter. He ripped off a piece of the paper and wrote on it, then placed it on Levi's coffee table to find when he woke up. He glanced down one more time and placed a gentle kiss on the man's lips, breathing in his scent, then turned to leave. Driving back home, he let the tears flow freely.

* * *

There wasn't a warm body snuggled next to him. His eyes snapped open. Instead of seeing Eren, he saw a small note. Levi reached out with a shaky hand and read it.

 _Thanks for helping me study the other night. I'll see you in class Monday. -Eren_

Levi's heart felt heavy. Maybe because he expected the kid to become attached. Seeing as Eren wasn't attached should make him happy. It should... but it didn't...


	7. Chapter 7

It's been a couple weeks since his teacher agreed to be "fuck buddies" and nothing more. Eren greedily takes whatever the man gives, and always leaves wanting more. Armin hasn't questioned the love bites and hickeys all over him or where he's been going, thankfully. Mikasa and Jean did though.

His thoughts were scattered when an arm slung around his neck. "Just me and you tonight for drinks. Let's get smashed and stay the night with each other. What do you say, Eren?" He looked over to see Jean, only inches from his face. "Unless your little boyfriend is keeping you busy tonight?" Eren sighed. Levi wouldn't care, so what does it matter… "Okay. First, let me turn in my art project and then we can go."

Eren started walking to the art studio, praying like hell Levi wasn't there. His heart hurts too bad when he sees the man unless it's in private. Levi treats him like a normal student in public, but at his house he treats Eren like he's precious to him.

He ignored Jean's chattering as he opened the door to the room, heart sinking when he saw his teacher. Jean bumped into him when he stopped walking forward. "What's wrong?" Jean wrapped his arm around Eren's waist and looked at him with concern. He kept telling himself he didn't care. He faked a smile and looked up at his friend. "Nothing."

Eren walked over to Levi and handed him his painting. He felt somewhat happy when he noticed the man eyeing Jean. He wanted to see that face raging with jealousy. Eren walked over and slipped his arm through Jean's, who froze with shock. As they walked out of the door, Eren made sure Levi could hear him. "Am I staying at your place or do you want to stay at mine?" Jean giggled like a school girl and picked him up. "I'm not picky. But just so you know, I live alone." "Good. Your place it is."

As Levi watched the two walk out, he felt fire burning in his stomach. With clenched fists, he slammed knuckles down against his desk, a small crack ran through the wood. He squeezed his eyes shut and forced himself to calm down, breathing in and out slowly.

He doesn't understand why he is so upset. Eren isn't his, so he can do whatever he wants. But then again, does the boy's friend not see his marks all over Eren? His marks. That makes Eren his. Right?

Levi let his head fall onto his desk. His stomach wouldn't stop churning. He grabbed his head and tried to push out the images flashing though his mind. He thought of Eren, spread out and flushed… with that other guy.

Levi pushed himself out of his chair and rushed out of the room. The sooner he can get home, the sooner he can drink wine and relax. No more thinking of that shitty brat.

* * *

Eren changed into his favorite black button up and black skinny jeans. He glanced in the mirror and his reflection surprised him. There were bags under his eyes and he was pale. Casually sleeping with the man he loved was really getting to him. Wait… Love? Eren shook his head and fled his room, not wanting to think anymore.

He walked out to where Jean was waiting, standing by his car. "Let's go to the store and get some junk food and booze." Eren nodded his head and got in the car. They stocked up on chips and chocolates and cakes and everything else. "Eren, what alcohol do you prefer?" Eren looked around the alcohol isle until he spotted what he wanted. "Umm, whiskey?" "Damn. You really do want to get smashed, huh?" "I like the burn." Eren shrugged and walked off to the check-out line.

Eren's heart sank as he realized where Jean was going. "So you live here?" He glanced around nervously. Levi's house was right up the road. Who knew Jean could afford such a place. "Yea, with my mom. She's never home. So I pretty much stay here by myself." They pulled into the house next to Levi's. Eren gulped and opened the door with a shaky hand, cursing silently.

Walking inside Jean's home, he noted how different it was from Levi's. Everything was bright and had a happy atmosphere. There weren't any antiques around, instead there was empty, white walls and light furniture, giving it a modern feel. He sighed. _This isn't my prince's castle._ Eren blushed at the stupid thought.

"Grab a snack and we'll watch a movie." Eren nodded and grabbed a bag of chips and his bottle of whiskey. Jean started an Avenger's movie. After the movie ended and they ate half of the snacks, Jean suggested a game. "How about we play quarters?" Eren grinned. He's pretty good at that game. "Okay."

Jean grabbed a glass and a quarter and placed it in the middle of the coffee table. "You go first, or me?" "You can." Jean's face lit up. He grabbed the quarter and bounced it on the table, ringing the cup perfectly.

Eren's eyes widened. He might be fucked. "Okay, Jeager. Take a shot." Eren sighed and lifted his bottle of whiskey to his lips, letting the liquid burn down his throat. Jean picked up the quarter and bounced it again, ringing the cup. "Fuck, Jean. How often have you played this?" He downed more whiskey. "Often enough to whoop your ass at it." Jean smirked and continued to ring the cup.

After many gulps of whiskey, Eren was about ready to give up. His nose was already numb. Before he could call it quits, Jean finally missed. "Yes! Payback you mother fucker!" Eren grabbed the coin and bounced it into the cup. "Drink up, bitch." Jean sighed. "Eren, you're really feisty when you're wasted." "Shut the fuck up and drink." "You have a potty mouth too." Jean took a swig of his vodka. Eren continued ringing the cup until they were both equally drunk and Jean called quits.

Jean glanced over at Eren with a goofy grin. "I have another game we can play."

* * *

Levi was snuggled in his bed reading a book and sipping on his wine. He tried so hard to get Eren out of his mind. The boy was driving him crazy. He's never felt this way before. He doesn't care about Eren… right? Right.. Eren is just a toy for him. He's just a fuck buddy with no strings attached. He seriously doubts Eren will sleep with anybody else, seeing as he can get laid by Levi whenever he wants.

He jumped at the sound of his phone ringing. He glanced down and saw Eren's name flashing across his screen. Levi hit the answer. "Hello?"

"Jean! You're too fucking big." "No, I'm not. You're very flexible. Just stay still for a minute." "Jean! Seriously. You're huge! Just do the tip. If you just do the tip it won't be so bad."

Levi froze. He heard panting and grunting. He felt sick on his stomach. Eren must have accidentally called him.. Some timing..

"Eren, ngh… grit your teeth. I'm moving." "Jean! Ah!" Eren screamed out and –

Levi hung up his phone and threw it across the room. He's never truly cried before, but now, tears seemed to be streaming down his face. Why… Why does he felt betrayed and heartbroken? He downed a whole bottle of wine and took a couple muscle relaxers. He let Eren's face be the last thing in his mind before he passed out.

* * *

"Dammit Jean! Why didn't you just use the tip of your finger?" Jean pouted. "That's cheating. It said left hand on green. Not left pinky on green. Dumbass." Eren shoved his friend off of him. "I'm never playing twister with you again. You suck at it." Jean pulled Eren on top of him.

"Fine then. Let's fuck." Eren laughed and placed his hand on the other boy's face. "No way. I'm going to bed."

Eren sat down on the couch and pulled out his phone to check the time. He saw a missed call from Armin and a call from… No. It says he called..Levi. His heart sunk. What all did Levi hear? Nothing bad, surely. He hit call. He started worrying after several failed attempts to get in touch with his teacher. Maybe he should check on him.

"Hey Jean, I'm going somewhere." Without waiting for his friend's reply, he rushed out of the house and headed down the street towards Levi.

He opened the door and called out to his teacher. He walked to the living-room to find it empty. He was becoming more and more nervous. He rushed up the stairs and pushed open the bedroom door. His heart sunk. He saw an empty wine bottle at the doorway to the bathroom. He slowly walked over to it, his hands trembled. Glancing in the bathroom, he felt his stomach churn and had the urge to scream Levi's name. He rushed over and kneeled down next to the man, eyeing a pill bottle on the floor.

"Levi…" He whispered. Eren gathered the man in his arms and held him to his chest. He placed Levi's head against his neck just so he could feel the soft breaths. He squeezed his eyes shut as he cried silently. He eventually drifted off to sleep on the tile floor against the bathtub with Levi curled in his arms.


	8. Chapter 8

He gasped and opened his eyes. Levi felt warm and comfy, despite being on the bathroom floor. Where was this warmth coming from? He glanced up and saw a strong jawline and a broad chest, slowly lifting and falling with soft breaths. Eren. Why is he here? Levi felt his heart stutter. His eyes wandered around the room and saw empty bottles of wine and an open pill bottle. Memories from last night rushed to his mind. Eren accidentally called him while Jean was fucking him…

Levi pushed himself off of the boy's lap, anger heating his body. How dare the kid come here after that. "Levi? Thank God you're okay." At the sound of his voice, Levi turned and stared into sleepy green eyes. "Why are you here?" He watched Eren flinch at the harshness in his voice. "I saw where I had butt-dialed you and tried to call you back. When you never picked up, I got worried."

Levi turned his back to the boy and tried to calm himself down. He could hear Eren stand and come up behind him. Warm hands wrapped around his and he slapped them away. "Levi, why are you angry?" "I'm not." He was sure Eren could tell, but he didn't want to admit it. "You are pissed. Tell me why." Those warm hands gripped on to his wrists and spun him around so they were face to face.

Levi inhaled a sharp breath and let his anger pour from his mouth. "Why wouldn't I be fucking pissed? You 'butt-dialed' me… While you were fucking another guy?! Who wouldn't be pissed at that? Let go of me! I don't want your filthy hands touching me; the same hands that touched him!" At the end of his speech, he could see Eren's face slowly contort to anger.

"What?" Eren's calm voice sent chills down his spine. He could hear how furious the kid was in that one quiet word. Eren towered over him and walked forward, he stumbled until his back hit the wall and Eren had him pinned. "First off, I never had sex with him. Since we've had this 'thing' I've only been with you. Second of all," Eren pulled in a ragged breath and his body trembled slightly with rage, "what would it matter?"

Levi felt his heart sink. What would it matter? What would it… He squeezed his eyes shut. Hands placed on the chest infront of him, he pushed with all his might, making Eren stumble backwards. A hand grabbed on to his wrist once more to stop him and his body twisted before he could stop it. His other hand swung around and slapped Eren's cheek, leaving an angry, red whelp. He could feel his palm burning from the impact. He couldn't understand why he did that. He couldn't understand why he was so upset. And that made him more pissed.

Eren felt the burn on his cheek. He released the man's wrist and dropped his hand to his side. "So, that's how it is." His voice was shaking. "You want nothing to do with me unless you're in the mood, but as soon as your 'toy' finds a new playmate, this is how you act. Why? Why do you insist on ripping my heart out? Haven't you realized by now that I'm in love with you?! Haven't you realized by now that you take away piece by piece of my soul each time we have sex?! Haven't you realized by now…" he couldn't stop the whispered words, "that you mean the world to me, even though I mean shit to you…"

Eren felt tears roll down his burning cheek. He hated this feeling. He hated…everything right now. He turned his back to Levi and ran. He ran as fast as he could. _I have to get out of this goddamn house and away from this man._

Levi's body was frozen, his feet glued to the floor. The image of those tears, pouring from emerald eyes, down the mark that he left, burned into his mind. Regret instantly churned in his stomach. But it's not like he didn't already know the brat loved him. He saw adoration shine bright in those green eyes every time they looked at him. He could feel the devotion pouring off of Eren's hands as the boy caressed every inch of his body. He also could see the hurt etched into the boy's face every time they finished. Levi couldn't help the thought in his mind. _I fucked up._

He shook his head, disregarding the thought completely. They never would have worked out anyways. That kid is just his student and nothing more. He knew from the beginning he shouldn't have agreed to their little arrangement. Levi sat on the edge of his bed and hung his head in shame, hiding his face in his hands. "Pretend you don't care," he whispered to himself. "No, you DON'T care, it's not pretending."

Eren walked inside Jean's house. Thankfully he let out most of his tears on the walk between houses. As soon as he opened the door, Jean pulled him into a strong embrace. "Let…me…goo," he wheezed. Eren struggled to get out of the bear hug, but figured there was no point. He went limp in his friend's arms.

"Eren, I was so worried. Where did you go? And… your eyes are all puffy and red. Why is there a mark on your cheek?' Jean sat him back down and gripped his shoulders. "Who the fuck hurt you?!" Eren smiled weakly and shrugged, "Myself. All of this is my own fault." He felt arms wrap back around his waist. "It's okay to cry in front of me, just this once. I swear, I won't give you hell about it later."

Eren felt a hand caress his head and the arms around him tightened. He didn't realize just how bad he needed to be comforted. Tears flowed freely and his body shook silently. Jean took him to the couch and wrapped him securely against his chest. Eren couldn't stop the whimpers escaping his lips as he nuzzled closer to his friend.

They stayed snuggled together on the couch for what seemed like forever. Eren finally got out all of his tears, but now he was left with numbness in his heart. "Thanks for that." He felt a finger under his chin and his head was tilted back. He stared into Jean's face trying to figure out what was happening. Before it dawned on him, lips pressed gently into his.

Eyes wide and heart pounding, Eren couldn't comprehend what was happening. Jean was cupping his face and his lips were warm. Sadness washed over Eren as he thought, _I'm allowed to kiss back, there's no one that wants me like this._

He closed his eyes and surrendered. Jean was surprisingly gentle as he deepened the kiss and ran his hands over Eren's body. It didn't make his heart pound like when he was with Levi, but it was nice to be held like this. Eren sighed and leaned into the kiss. He felt a tongue graze his bottom lip and he parted his lips. Jean's tongue slid inside and danced with his. Their lips seemed to melt together.

Eren felt arms wrap around his waist and he was pulled on top of Jean. He didn't oppose. He stayed there, straddling his friend, and kissing him deeply. If this was a mistake, he didn't care. He wasn't thinking about Levi at the moment.

* * *

Levi rummaged through his fridge and found absolutely nothing. His stomach growled and he decided it was time for a grocery run. He threw on his white button up and a pair of jeans. He searched everywhere for his wallet. He recalled the last place he had it. He made Eren go inside a store to get something, taking his wallet with him. He cursed silently. The brat still has his wallet. He didn't want to talk to Eren, but he wasn't about to be childish and go without his money. He picked up his cell and dialed Eren's number.

* * *

Eren tugged Jean's shirt off and eyed the muscular stomach. He placed his hands on Jean's chest and slid them down, feeling the ridges of muscle. He heard his friend suck in air as he made his way to the top of Jean's pants. He unbuttoned and the unzipped it slowly, savoring the moment of Jean looking flustered. He couldn't help but chuckle.

He leaned down and planted a kiss on Jean's lips. Hands tangled in his hair and pulled him closer. He grinded his hips against Jean's and they both let out a moan. The hands in his hair were placed on his hips. Jean's hips pushed upward into Eren, making him moan more loudly. As the kiss was heated up, their positions changed. Eren was on his back with Jean pressed on top of him.

He heard his pants unzip and felt them being tugged down his legs until they were completely off and thrown across the room. Jean was pretty good at this. Not once did he break their kiss. He hated to admit it, but Jean was also a great kisser. Eren sighed into the kiss and wrapped his legs around his friend's waist. Only their boxers were left. Before Jean could slip his fingers in Eren's boxers, they heard a phone ring.

Eren pulled away from the kiss and reached out to grab his phone. Jean beat him to it. "Hello. Eren is occupied, could you call back later." Eren watched Jean's face go from irritated to upset. He couldn't help but wonder who it was. "Gotcha. I'll tell him." Jean rattled off his address and hung up. Eren looked up at him confused. "So?"

"You have some guy's wallet. He's coming to pick it up. He said he'll be here in five minutes." "Fuck." "Yea, that's what I was thinking. So, I'm guessing that was your ex, the one that left all those hickeys and bite marks? Is he the one that left that mark on your face?"

Eren froze. How was he going to reply? If Jean found out he was sleeping with his teacher… he wasn't sure what would happen. "It's a secret." Jean grabbed his chin and forced him to look up. "No. Tell me now. Since you kissed me back and were going to take it all the way, I'm claiming you as mine. So tell me. I'll keep your secrets with you."

He gulped hard and stared into Jean's eyes. He didn't want to be claimed by anyone but Levi but since that won't be happening… "Yes. It's the same guy. We kind of…broke up? Something like that…" Eren felt his stomach churn with nervousness. "When you see who it is, please don't freak."

* * *

Levi was pissed when another guy answered Eren's phone. He was furious when the other guy said Eren was occupied in that stupid annoyed voice. He was filled with rage when he learned the guy lived next door. He had no clue what came over him, but for some reason, he wanted that guy to see him. He wanted that guy to see the Levi was his superior. He rushed out the door and hopped in his car. It hadn't been five minutes, but who cares. He parked in the guy's driveway and walked up to the door, knocking hard.

On the other side of the door, Eren was frantically looking for his pants. He already grabbed the wallet from his jacket pocket, but he didn't want Levi to see him pretty much naked with another guy at the moment. Before he found his pants, he heard Jean open the door and greet the man. _Fuck._

"Eren, you got the wallet? Here, why don't you come inside?" "No thanks." "I insist. I think Eren is still looking for it." Eren could feel his heart pounding in his chest. Finding his pants was a lost cause. He hung his head and grabbed the wallet, walking to the door.

Levi took in the sight in front of him. Eren and this guy were in their underwear, skin flushed, and hair in tangles. Levi was furious. Then he watched the guy named Jean lean over and place a gentle kiss on the bruised cheek, the bruised cheek that Levi had caused. Regret formed a lump in his throat but he quickly swallowed it back. He saw Jean puff out his chest in a show of dominance and stepped closer to him.

"If you ever put a hand on Eren, I will fucking kill you. He's mine now because you're too fucking stupid to see what's right in front of you. Unlike you, I will actually cherish him and make him feel loved." Jean placed a kiss on Eren's lips, as passionately as he could, and took the wallet. He shoved the wallet into Levi's chest. "Have fun trying to replace someone perfect."

The door was slammed in Levi's face. His body shook with rage. He paced back to his car and sped off.

* * *

 **Thank you everyone that is following this story! It means so much to me! :3 - What's a little love without a lot of pain? Next chapter, A LOT of pain and some realizations. Poor Levi. Erwin (his coworker/ ex) is going to have to talk some since into the man.**


	9. Chapter 9

How many weeks has it been since they broke things off? Eren scrubbed his face harshly with cold water in his palms. He glanced up at the mirror. He's definitely looked better. He's definitely acted better too. Tonight was going to be just another night of getting as intoxicated as possible before puking and passing out. He was pretty positive his liver couldn't take much more, but who cares. Inhaling a sharp breath of air, he ducked his head and let the water splash on his face and fall down his chest. He turned and blindly grabbed at where he assumed his towel hung. A shock ran through his body when he felt something hot a wet run along his neck to his ear. Eren threw the towel on the floor, spun around, and eyed the young man behind him. "What are you doing, Jean?"

Hands were placed on his hips and he felt his feet come off the ground. Jean plopped him on the bathroom counter and nestled himself between Eren's thighs. "What do you think I'm doing?" Eren couldn't help but roll his eyes. "I'm still sore from this morning. Why are you always so horny?" Jean chuckled, "Because you're so fine." Eren let his retort slip off his tongue, "You're fine too… Fine like a horse's ass hair." Jean burst into laughter and then punched him in the arm, earning him a hard punch in the stomach.

Eren shoved the guy backwards and hopped down from the counter. "Let's go get dressed." Without waiting for a reply, he took off towards his bag and shrugged on his button up and fastened his pants. He sprayed some of his favorite cologne on and slipped on his vans. A hand grasped on to his and they started walking down the stairs and out the door. Eren couldn't wait to get to the bar, not to see his friends, but rather to drown his mind and sorrow. Jean was good at sex and it was a good distraction but alcohol was more numbing, and that's just what he needed.

* * *

Levi, Erwin, and Hange, the crazy science teacher, drove down to a bar that Hange swears is the best. Levi sighed and looked out the window. The passing buildings weren't coming into his view though, instead he saw the occasional greenery and green grass here and there, the green lights, everything was green. No… It's just that his mind only sought out green. He wanted to drown in green eyes. Shaking the thoughts from his head, he turned on the radio and let the volume go as loud as it could. Some metal band was screaming incoherent words. This is the music that brat listens to. Levi's eyes widened and thought to himself, _Why does everything remind me of him. I don't like him, he was just a good playmate for a while._

"We're here!" At the sound of the crazy woman's voice, Levi glanced up, seeing a small brick building with large tinted windows, preventing you from seeing inside, and a hefty man in a tux standing next to a black door. He pushed open the car door and lumbered out. Another sigh left his lips as he showed the large man his I.D. For some reason (his height, probably) he always has to show identification to prove he was old enough. Even Eren didn't get… He grabbed the back of his neck and let out a breath of frustration. _Get a hold of yourself and stop thinking about that brat._ He kept repeating that sentence in his mind until the music of the bar filled his head and drowned out his thoughts.

The three of them walked over to a rounded booth in the corner, Hange liked to people watch. Levi ordered a bourbon and coke and then leaned his head back until it rested against the wall. After letting his eyes wander around the room, he noted how elegant the place was for a bar. Everything was spotless and covered in black. The waitress was dressed in a tiny black dress and heels and the people sitting at the bar wore all black as well. Levi was glad he chose his black button up. His eyes stopped wandering when they landed on a guy with dark brown hair. His heart started pounding in his ears. Surely that's not… Squeezing his eyes shut blocked out the view. That wouldn't be Eren. Not in a place like this. Opening his eyes, he watched the guy next to the brown headed boy lean over and place a kiss on the boy's cheek. The Eren look-alike turned and planted his own kiss on the guy's lips, resulting in a make out session.

"You pervert, watching young boy's tongue each other." Levi sent a death stare to the woman next to him. He downed his drink quickly and ordered another. He glanced back at the couple. The brown headed boy kept taking shots. There was blonde next to him, Levi couldn't tell if it was a boy or girl, that kept laughing and hanging on to his shoulders. Then there was a black haired girl that kept flirting over the blonde to the Eren look-alike. Levi thought back to when he saw Eren at the movie theater and recalled a black haired girl, a blonde named Armin, and then _that_ guy, the douchebag that lives next to him. At the realization of that being Eren, in the arms of another man, Levi felt his stomach turn and bile build up in his throat. His whole body heated until his blood was boiling.

* * *

Eren did shot after shot until he forgot who he was. He nuzzled into… Jean's arms? Yea. Jean was next to him. The urge to pee hit him and he wobbled off of the stool, muttering his intentions to his boyfriend. Eren turned and started dragging his feet towards the restroom.

* * *

Levi's heart wouldn't stop pounding. He couldn't take his eyes off of Eren. When the boy pretty much fell off of his seat and then turn around, Levi's heart stopped completely. Eren's face was hollow, his eyes were red, and his clothes seemed to fit him loosely. Before Levi could fully think, he pushed himself from his seat and followed after the boy.

* * *

Once Eren was safe and alone in the bathroom, he sank down to the floor and let his head fall in his hands. The tears couldn't be stopped as they poured into his palms. He wondered, _why me? Why is this happening to me? If I wanted hell this bad, I would've done it the easy way and just died._ Every time before now, his drunken state would erase his thoughts of the man his heart belonged to; So why is it not working now? His silent sobs shook his shoulders.

His eyes opened as he got a whiff of lemons, his favorite, Levi's scent. His sobs became whaling as he let the smell surround him and Levi's face was in the front of his mind. Arms wrapped around his waist and pulled him up from the ground, the smell of lemons grew even stronger. The arms around him disappeared. Warm, familiar hands cupped his face and he let his head lift up. He gasped as Levi's face came into view. His heart throbbed painfully and then a thought struck him. "I must have died from alcohol poisoning." He let a grin spread across his face. "I really thought I would end up in hell, not heaven." He wrapped his arms around the man and his tears seemed to flow once more.

"Eren, you're not dead. Look at me." Eren's head jerked up. "You even sound just like him, grumpy and sexy at the same time." He watched the man's face contort to anger. "Eren! You must be really fucking drunk. Snap out of it for five minutes before your boyfriend starts wondering where you are." At the sound of those words, Eren felt his moment of glee fade quickly away. He let his arms drop to his sides and his knees trembled. If he isn't dead, then Levi really is in front of him. He gulped hard at the lump forming in his throat. His mouth doesn't seem to be working. Eren just stood there, staring down at the man he loves, letting the pain wash over him. He whispered, "Why are you here?"

Levi felt his heart lurch at the tone of Eren's voice. Does the boy hate him now? If that were the case, it would make things much easier. "Eren, I'm sorry things ended so badly between us. I don't want you hurting."

Eren felt his heart break for the millionth time over this man. He had to play it cool. He snorted and replied in a cold voice, "Why would I be hurting? I'm over it. You didn't want me like that, so I found someone who did. I don't care anymore. You're just my teacher after all." He walked past the man, his arm brushing a shoulder, and placed his hand on the bathroom door.

Levi couldn't let him go. He reached out right before the boy could push open the door and grabbed on to his wrist. "Eren."

Eren froze. His stomach filled with butterflies and his heartbeat stuttered. "Levi," he whispered.

"Turn around." Levi's voice was just as quiet yet stern. Eren felt his body move before he could stop it. He faced the man and his blood heated up. If they stand like this any longer, Eren was sure he wouldn't be able to stop himself from taking his teacher.

Levi didn't know what to do next. His words were stuck in his throat as he stared into the green eyes he'd been lusting after. His hand still on Eren's wrist, he tugged, until their bodies were pressed against one another. Levi felt his breathing hitch. His mind was slowly going blank as he eyed the boy's soft lips.

Eren felt the heat seeping from Levi's body and melting into his own. He was sure they stood like that, bodies pressed and breaths ragged, forever. He leaned down subconsciously and let his lips find Levi's.

It wasn't like their usual kiss, powered with lust. This kiss made his knees weak and his heart felt like it might explode. Levi felt Eren pouring as much of his love he could muster into the kiss. That passion flowed into him like a warm breeze, lifting him gently and making him feel free. Levi felt giddy. He tilted his head and deepened the kiss, taking everything Eren was giving. His knees buckled and Eren's arms wound around him, keeping him from falling. He wrapped his legs around Eren's waist and his arms around his neck. His heartbeat was loud enough that he was sure Eren could hear it. Eren's scent floated up to his nose and he breathed in deeply, smelling thunder storms. God how he loved that smell. Thunder storms fit Eren's wild, passionate personality to a tea. He loved that wild passion Eren gave off. He loved everything about Eren. The silky chocolate brown hair, the sun kissed velvet skin, the wicked smile he always wore on his face right before they made love. Wait… Levi was falling… hard. He pulled away from the kiss and stared into glazed over emerald eyes, shining bright with adoration. Levi dropped himself down from Eren's body and looked up into his face. He let a smile creep on his face and started walking towards the bathroom door. He glanced sideways at Eren and said, "Come to my house once your boyfriend falls asleep."


	10. Chapter 10

Eren snuggled up to Jean, listening to the deep breaths coming from his boyfriend. He felt anxious. He was tired of waiting. Surely Jean was in a deep enough sleep. Glancing down at the boy, Eren slid out from the covers as gently and silently as possible. Once his body was freed, he put his feet down on the floor and pushed his weight quietly from the bed. Eren didn't feel like he was about to make a huge mistake. He didn't feel any sort of guilt. Instead, he felt his heart pounding in his ears and that familiar flipping in his stomach. He couldn't get out of Jean's house fast enough. A notepad and a pen was all he needed to insure that his boyfriend won't wonder where he went. He hurriedly scribbled " _I'm going home. I'll see ya tomorrow or Monday at school._ "

The door opened silently and Eren felt a chilly breeze brush his face. A sneaky grin spread from ear to ear. He took off running towards his favorite place in the world. The gravel under his shoes crunched and the wind whipped through his hair as he pushed his legs harder. His heart was going to explode. Levi's face was filling every corner of his mind, suffocating him in the best ways possible. He felt jittery as his teacher's large home came into view. His pace picked up once more.

Levi paced back and forth at the front door, waiting on the brat. He couldn't understand why he felt so nervous. He took an hour long shower and scrubbed his whole body three times just to make sure he smelt good. He even washed his sheets and lit candles in his bedroom. Why was he going to this extent for the boy? He placed his face in his palm and hung his head. He was losing his damn mind. A quick tapping sounded on the door and he jumped in surprise. Sweat started beading on his temples and left his hands slick. His heart was in his throat and his blood rushed to his cheeks and ears. Levi walked over to the door and pushed it open, revealing a boy with messy brown hair and glowing green eyes.

All of Levi's previous thoughts vanished. He made eye contact with Eren and felt his soul catch on fire. A shaky hand reached out and grabbed on to his shirt, pulling him to Eren's broad chest. Fresh rain and lightning filled his nose, he breathed in deep and shivered. He glanced up at the boy and felt his sanity leave him.

Eren ran his hands all over the man in front of him. His lips found the base of Levi's neck and he bit down hard, marking the man as his. _No turning back now, Levi_ , he thought.

Levi's body shuddered at the feeling of teeth sinking in his skin, over and over. He tangled his fingers in silky hair. His head fell back as he let out a breathy moan. Lips trailed down to his collarbone and skilled fingers quickly undone the buttons on his shirt, which was discarded soon after. Levi felt his feet come off the ground and wrapped his legs around Eren's waist. Without saying a word, Eren toted him up the stairs to the bedroom.

Eren couldn't think, he could just act. He let his instincts take over and carried Levi to the bedroom. As soon as he walked into the room, he paused. Candle flames were the only thing giving off light in the dimly lit room. The black silk covers were already pulled back, as if waiting on the two of them. A lump of emotions formed in his throat. The man might try to hide it, but Eren knew; only this much effort was saved for someone you love. An affectionate smile lit up his face and he looked into Levi's eyes. Blue eyes shone brightly in the dark room. They shone with a perfect mix of lust and love.

"Why are you staring at me so softly." Levi felt his heart trying to burst.

"Because I love you so much. A sea of whiskey couldn't intoxicate me as much as a drop of you."

Levi's heart fluttered at the intense words quietly coming from Eren's lips. Those soft spoken words touched his mind and lit his body on fire. Desire swirled in his veins like a drug. His mouth wouldn't move, no words would be perfect enough for this boy. His eyes widened at the thought. "Eren, am I in love with you…?"

Eren's heart lurched. He could barely hear Levi, but the question rung loud and clear in his mind. "If you aren't in love with me, then I guess I will have to make you fall. My touch, my taste, my smell… I will make sure you will always crave me until you love you me. I want to be the first thing you touch in the morning and the last thing you taste at night."

With Eren's words, the sweet torture began. Levi felt the cool silk against his bare back and his head rested lightly into the pillow. Green eyes were watching his every movement with hunger. Levi felt flushed under the sharp gaze. He squirmed and tried to reach out to Eren, he couldn't take it anymore. He needed to be touched. Eren slowly backed away, preventing Levi from touching his bronzed skin. "Please," he said in a ragged breath, "I need to feel you."

Finally granting his wish, the boy slowly unbuttoned his pants and he heard his zipper being pulled down. His pants were tugged from his body, leaving him in his briefs. He watched Eren lean down and hover his lips above his throbbing erection. He arched his back as he felt hot breath reach its way through the fabric and wrap around his cock. A tongue pressed into the cotton and ran along his length. Goosebumps covered his skin. He gasped out, "Stop teasing me, brat!"

Instead of listening to him, the boy continued the torturous lapping against the fabric constricting him. Levi lifted his hips. He gritted his teeth in frustration when Eren's face moved just out of reach. Large hands gripped his hips and pushed him roughly into the mattress. A gasp escaped his lips as cool air hit his pulsing flesh and his briefs were removed. Finally, skin on skin, Eren's lush lips pressed against his tip and he hissed. His body was immediately addicted to the sensation. Eren's lips trailed up and down his shaft until he was panting, wanting more.

Lips hovered over his tip, precum dribbling down to his stomach, and Eren's hot breath brushed against his erection. Eren took his length in his mouth. A tongue ran along the shaft as lips pumped him up and down. Levi grabbed a fistful of brown hair and arched his back, sinking himself deeper into Eren's mouth and hitting the back of his throat. A groan came from the boy and Levi let out a loud moan. He could feel himself getting close. Teeth gently scraped against his swollen flesh and then a powerful suction followed. Levi felt his eyes roll back and his nails dug into Eren's shoulder. Without warning, Eren sucked down once more on the head and an orgasm ripped through Levi. He let out a whimper as his body went limp.

"We're not done yet." Levi's eyes shot open at Eren's words. Before he had time to speak, Eren flipped him over and pinned him face down into the bed. He looked back over his shoulder and watched Eren spit some of his cum out into his hand and then rubbed it against Levi's entrance. Eren leaned forward and took his bottom lip between teeth and tugged it lightly. Levi became so caught up in the nibbling against his lips that a shock ran through him when a finger plunged into him. Eren seemed to swallow his gasp as he continued nibbling. A second finger joined in and lips were trailing along his jawline, leaving fire in their wake. Teeth sunk into the nape of his neck and he cried out. A shiver ran up his spine as Eren's tongue flicked over the fresh bite mark.

Levi was panting. He couldn't take much more. Once the third finger plunged deep inside of him, hitting his prostate, his head leaned back until it hit Eren's shoulder and he let out a scream of pleasure. Before he could get over the new wave of pleasure, Eren's cock pushed inside of his entrance, filling him up. Eren's hand grabbed his face and turned his head so they were eye to eye. His cum was still on Eren's chin and his own chin had drool dribbling down. He couldn't remember how to swallow or breathe through his nose. All he could focus on was the fullness Eren was giving him. Their lips met in a heated rush, the liquids on their chins mixing. Levi reached back to grab onto Eren's hair as hips bucked wildly into him. An arm wrapped around his waist and he felt Eren's hand spread against his stomach, holding his rear end up. Eren's other hand still embraced his face. Their tongues melded together and lips moved in sync.

Eren's sweat trickled down onto his back and ran down his spine. Levi pushed his body up into Eren's chest and stomach and moaned in bliss at the slick skin against his back. Eren's pounding sped up and their kiss became wild. Levi wanted to take everything he could from Eren. He wanted Eren to fill his senses. Eren didn't disappoint as the hand tightened on his stomach and their unyielding lips slowed into something deeper, something that washed over Levi's body. He felt another shudder rip through him and his heart pounded loudly in his chest. Eren's thrusts even slowed down into a slow rhythmic movement.

Their lips parted and Levi opened his eyes. Green eyes bore into him, reaching his soul. His heart stopped and then restarted. Eren's hands grasped his hips and his body was flipped once more. Being on his back, he could see all of Eren. Levi suddenly felt his nerves catch fire. Eren leaned down, eyes holding his, and pressed his lips into Levi's. Eren's lips tasted like… everything he's ever wanted. Eren began filling him again, making them melt into one. Slow and steady thrusts were all it took. Levi let his body drown in the feeling of Eren consuming him. His head fell back as he moaned and cried out Eren's name. Soon after, he felt Eren's hot seed fill him up. They collapsed against one another, panting heavily.

Eren smiled and whispered into Levi's ear. "Now what?"

* * *

 **Hey everyone! Thanks for reading this far :)** **I can't decide if I want to do one more chapter and end it, or maybe I should keep going and add some fluff and domestic Levi & Eren! Leave me a review and let me know what you think. To end or not to end, that is the question.**


	11. The Teacher's Lover Ch 1

Eren smiled and whispered into Levi's ear. "Now what?"

"Now we sleep." Levi snuggled into Eren's side and his eyes fluttered shut. Eren wrapped his arms around Levi's waist and pulled him tight against his chest and let his own eyelids fall. It wasn't long until sweet sleep took them under.

* * *

The sun shining into against his face woke Levi up. He glanced at the clock and his mouth gaped open at the time. He's never slept this late. He shook his head and crawled out from Eren's embrace. A soft kiss was placed on the boy's lips and then Levi walked down to the kitchen. He didn't bother putting on clothes. He grabbed the apron that hung by the fridge and tied it securely around his waist.

* * *

The smell of coffee reached his nose and Eren squinted open his eyes. The spot next to him was empty. He lumbered out of bed and threw on his pants. He walked down the stairs and breathed in the smell, which was intensifying. Rounding the corner into the kitchen, he stopped dead in his tracks. His heart pounded wildly in his chest and his cock was already hard. Levi was cooking in the nude, only a black apron covering his front. Eren felt a low growl come from deep within his throat and he couldn't stop from walking up behind the bare ass he loved so much.

Levi didn't have any warning as hands grabbed his hips and spun him around. His body was lifted and then his ass was plopped onto the cold counter. He gasped and shivered. "What are you doing?"

"Mr. Ackerman, I thought you knew exactly what this is. I'm going to fuck you of course. You didn't expect to be caught in an apron like this and not drive me mad, did you?"

Levi's face flushed and he wrapped his legs around the boy's waist. "Maybe this is what I planned all along," he purred in Eren's ear.

Eren pressed his mouth into Levi's and ran his fingertips up and down Levi's spine. A small moan slipped from Levi's mouth and Eren swallowed it. He wanted to devour all of this man. No. He wanted to make this man cry and plead and shake. He wanted Levi to shiver with every breath and become lost in his touch. Eren gently pushed Levi back until he was lying on the counter. He ran his hands over Levi's hips, up his stomach, across his chest, everywhere. He didn't leave an inch of skin untouched.

The granite counter was cold against his back, but the hands touching his body were hot. Little trails of fire marked him all over. Levi gasped and writhed under the touch, he wanted more. Before he could try to sit up, the apron was pulled up and hot breath brushed his cock. He shivered and wiggled his hips in anticipation. Lips encircled him and went all the way down his shaft. He arched his back and let his head tilt back. A fiery tongue swirled the tip of his erection over and over. He cried out, "Eren, please! I… Ngh… Want more." Instead of stopping, that tongue continued to tease him and one hand ran up and down his side as another hand trailed up to one of his nipples. His back arched again into the hot mouth as fingertips brushed over his nipple, and then rubbing the bud between two fingers. Levi cried out as Eren's mouth was removed from his cock. Before he could complain, a hot tongue slid down into the crease of his ass. His eyes widened at the new sensation. Eren's tongue played around his entrance, going in circles against his skin. Levi pleaded. Then a loud moan ripped from him as Eren's tongue plunged into him. That hot tongue mimicked the motions of sex, pumping in and out of Levi's hole. Levi grabbed onto a head full of chocolate hair and rolled his hips against Eren's tongue. The feeling was just enough to drive him insane.

Eren stopped his movements and placed a kiss on the inside of Levi's thigh. Then another kiss. He brushed his lips against every inch of Levi's heated skin. He grabbed on to an ankle and straightened out the man's leg. He nuzzled his nose into the crease behind Levi's knee and gently pressed his lips into the crevice.

Levi squirmed under the gentle kisses. Eren's lips traveled all over his body. He didn't know what to do under such gentle caresses. He closed his eyes and shivered. After several more kisses, he felt Eren pause. He glanced up and stared into emerald eyes burning with devotion. His heartbeat quickened.

"I love you."

That was the only warning he got before he felt Eren's tip press against his entrance. He grunted as Eren sunk his shaft deep into him. His stomach filled with butterflies and his eyes widened. For some reason, this feels different than all their other times together. Levi suddenly felt conscious of everything. He felt warm hands on his hips and thumbs rubbing circles against his skin. He could smell Eren, the fresh rain and thunder clouds filling his nose. He could feel the warmth of Eren's hips pressed securely between his thighs. Best of all, he could feel all of Eren inside of him, filling him up. He felt complete for the first time in his life. Eren's hips began slowly thrusting into him. Levi arched into the feeling and let out a ragged breath. He heard Eren quietly moan and he suddenly felt the butterflies in his stomach flutter like crazy. His legs began shaking as he felt every inch of Eren and listened to Eren's raspy moans. Eren's never moved this slowly inside of him, but for some reason, the gentle, unhurried movements were setting his body on fire. Hands roamed over his skin and lips brushed against his collarbone, neck, jaw. Every inch of him was surrounded by Eren. They continued the slow thrusts for what seemed like an eternity. Levi arched his back once more and moaned loudly as his orgasm washed over him. "Eren…" He gasped out and felt Eren's hot seed fill him up. He stayed on the cool counter, panting, trying to catch his breath. He didn't understand. Why was he more out of breath now than when they would have hard, rough sex? The butterflies in his stomach have yet to cease. If anything, he felt kind of nervous to look Eren in the eyes. Levi slowly sat up and his head swam. He became lightheaded and leaned into Eren's chest.

"It looks as though you feel the way I always feel after being with you." The soft, husky voice in his ear made his body shiver. His eyes widened at the realization.

"Eren, I love you." His heart pounded wildly in his ears as he spoke the words aloud. "I… I love you so much."

He felt something wet slide down his cheek. Then another wet drop hit his shoulder. Was he crying? Or was Eren the one crying? Levi glanced up and saw tears spilling from the green eyes he loved so much. He suddenly could see everything in those teary eyes. He felt his own tears roll down his cheeks. Eren grinned and threw his arms around Levi's waist. He could hear Eren giggling against the crown of his head. He felt his owns giggles bubble up his throat and spill from his lips.

Eren picked Levi up from the counter and spun him around. "I've waited my whole life, it seems, to hear you say those words." He pressed his lips against Levi's, taking his breath away. "I love you, Levi."

Levi felt his lips tilt upwards and his chest swirled. "I love you too, brat."

Eren let Levi down and Levi went to the sink to clean himself off. The coffee was now cold, but the pastries were still cooking in the oven. He fixed another pot of coffee and then pulled the pastries from the oven.

Eren grinned like an idiot as he realized Levi made homemade lemon pastries just for him. This man loved him without even realizing it. Eren wrapped his arms around Levi and brushed his lips against the bar skin of Levi's shoulder. He rubbed his lips against the man's ear and whispered, "thank you."

They ate breakfast at the dining table and watched the birds play in a birdbath outside of the window. The sun was shining bright on the rose bushes in the yard. "It's beautiful today. Eren, would you like to go out?"

"Of course. What do you want to do?"

"I need a new book to read. And I have a feeling you will be moving in, right?"

Eren's heart lurched with joy. This man… he just… "Are you asking me to move in?"

"Obviously." Levi glanced out the window trying to hide his embarrassment. He wasn't quite use to the sentimental sweet crap.

"Then I guess we should go grocery shopping and get my things from the dorm." His heart felt like it was tied to a balloon and will fly away any moment.

"Right." Levi cleared his throat and cleaned off the table once they finished.

Eren watched his lover wash dishes and put everything away. "Let's shower and then dress nicely and go on our date!" Without waiting for a reply, he bounded up the stairs towards 'their' bedroom. His head tilted back as he laughed loudly. Today was going to be perfect!


	12. The Teacher's Lover Ch 2

Levi was sulking all the way to the car. Eren made them wear matching white button ups and matching khaki shorts. He placed his face in his palm and sunk deeper in his seat. He had a bad feeling Eren was going to embarrass him all day.

"Okay, my lover. We can head to the dorms first." Eren reached out the hand that wasn't on the steering wheel and placed it on the man's thigh. He half expected Levi to brush him away, but to his surprise, he felt a smaller hand rest upon his and give a gingerly squeeze. A smile bloomed across his face.

They listened to Eren's favorite genre, the screaming kind that Levi had no clue what was being 'sung', all the way to the college campus. Eren parked outside of the dorm and ran up to where he and Armin shared a room. He didn't bother knocking; he just pushed open the door.

The blonde was nowhere in sight. He thought he'd just text him later and tell him. Eren grabbed up all of his belongings, there wasn't much to begin with, and then hauled it back down to the car. He shoved the items in the trunk and then jumped in the car, immediately putting his hand back on his lover's thigh.

Eren turned in his seat to face Levi. "Where would you like to go first, baby?" He inwardly smiled as he saw a blush creep up Levi's face.

"How about we go to the book store right up the road, Brat?" Levi looked out the window to hide his embarrassment. "And don't call me baby."

Instead of replying, Eren grasped the man's chin and made them face to face. His lips brushed gently against Levi's briefly before pulling back to stare at him. "So lover it is then."

"Brat." Levi crossed his arms over his chest and returned his gaze back to the window. He would never admit it aloud, but he enjoyed the endearing name. His heart fluttered as he felt his lips still burning from Eren's.

They made it to Levi's favorite book store rather quickly. Before Levi could open the passenger door, Eren had already beaten him to it by hurrying around the car and pulling Levi's door open. His heartbeat quickened as he climbed out of the car and felt a hand wrap securely around his. Levi didn't bother looking around much; he walked straight to his preferred section and scanned the shelves for something intriguing.

Eren couldn't move. He was too caught up in watching Levi engulf himself in the books surrounding them. Levi's hand still grasped tightly onto his. Every time the man's eyes lit up, Eren could feel his heart pound. He wanted to give this man the world. Eren paced back and forth through the books trying to think of something special to do for his lover. A cook book caught his eye. He reached out and grabbed it. Eren grinned to himself and quickly checked out with the book.

Levi picked a Stephen King book and headed to check out. The brat paid for it before he had time to pull out his wallet. As they walked out of the store, he felt Eren's hand wrap around his. He rolled his eyes and kept walking to the car, where Eren held the door open for him.

They got to the grocery store and Eren decided it be best to separate. He took a picture of the things he needed from the book and began shopping. He honestly had no clue what he was looking at. He saw boxes of cake mix and decided desert was in order. He passed by the wine and figured more wine couldn't hurt. Before he knew it, he had everything but the store itself in his buggy. He giggled and the old lady next to him looked at him questioningly. Eren grinned at her and said, "What kind of lube do you recommend for my lover?"

The poor old lady's gray hair seemed to shake as she bobbed her head in an exasperated manner and left the isle. Eren let his head fall back as his laugh boomed through the store. He couldn't wait for tomorrow night.

They made it home quickly and Levi began preparing lunch, Eren suggested burgers and mac-n-cheese. Levi knew something was up with his little brat, he wasn't sure what though. Eren left him at the grocery store, which he didn't mind; the cleaning supplies were on sale. Now the brat won't let him touch any of the groceries. He shook his head and quietly chuckled to himself.

Eren just barely heard it. A soft laugh rung through his ears clear as day, even though quiet. He glanced at the man wearing a little black apron, who was smiling. His heartbeat quickened in delight. Eren embraced the man and picked him up, letting his feet dangle.

"Let me down, damned brat!"

Eren giggled like a little school girl as he swung Levi side to side. "Only if I can hear that one more time."

"Over my dead body!' Levi could feel fire blazing in his cheeks.

"Come on, teach. One more." Eren squeezed the man tighter. "Hey, while I have you like this, would you like to clean off the tops of the cabinets?"

Levi stopped wiggling. "You're just teasing me, aren't you?" He could hear fits of laughter coming from below him. "I'll give you a fucking 'F' on your next test! Put me down, Eren!"

Eren's breath rushed out of his lungs as he felt a blow in his stomach. Between Levi's knee and his laughter, he really couldn't breathe. He leaned over, resting his hands on his knees, to catch his breath. Once his breathing calmed, he tilted his head up slightly.

Levi froze. Green eyes glowed intensely through thick dark eyelashes, watching him like a prey. Before Levi could move an inch, Eren pounced, dragging them both to the kitchen floor. Lips trailed up his neck, over his cheek, his nose, his jaw, his ear… Eren placed kisses over every inch of visible skin. Levi panted as he tried to shoo the brat away. Then he felt fingers slide under his arms. He froze once more, knowing damn well what was about to happen. The fingers under his arms began to dance carelessly over the surface and Levi bit his lip, trying to hold back any sounds. The fingers slid down his sides and continued fluttering about his body. Levi gasped as he couldn't hold it any longer.

Eren hummed with joy as the laughter began to pour from the man underneath him. He could listen to this all day. He stopped his merciless attack and wrapped his arms around Levi's waist. He picked them up from the floor and gently kissed the underside of Levi's jaw.

Levi rolled his eyes in a sarcastic manner, hoping it would hide the fact that the boy's kisses left him lightheaded and very unstable.

They ate their lunch and then went upstairs to take a bath. Eren kept Levi's hand tightly in his the whole way. He undressed Levi, then himself. He hissed as the heat seeped from his toes all the way to the top of his head. The water sloshed up on his chest as Levi followed suit and snuggled against him. Eren stiffened as he felt hands rest on his upper thighs. He inhaled sharply and held his breath. Levi would probably elbow him if he got a boner now. Eren blew out his breath… too late.

Levi sighed in relief as he felt Eren's growing erection against his back. He figured if Eren knew he was hard as a rock, he wouldn't hear the end of it. Levi leaned back and tilted his head so that he could see Eren's face. Full lips were a breath away from his. Levi stretched up until he felt the heat against his lips. He reached back and grabbed a hand full of brown hair then lifted his hips so that he hovered over Eren's member. Plunging his tongue in the boy's mouth, he positioned Eren's erection against his entrance and then rolled his hips down, taking in every inch. A moan ripped through him and he bit down on his lover's lip.

Eren swallowed every moan and cry that came from Levi's parted lips. His stomach coiled in pleasure as Levi's hips rolled hypnotically. He knew he wouldn't last long with the way Levi was acting. "I love you." Eren blushed at his ragged breathing.

"Love you," Levi gasped out. He was surrounded by fire. A large hot hand dug in his hip and another hand was splayed across his stomach. Eren's hot breath was fanning over his face and down his neck each time their lips parted. Eren's tongue was leaving trails of fire inside of his mouth. Eren's cock was throbbing inside of Levi's ass and consuming his body with flames. Levi wasn't going to last long. He continued lifting and grinding his hips down onto Eren until he felt himself release.

At the feeling of Levi's walls clenching down on him, he came, filling Levi up to the hilt. Eren tried to catch his breath as Levi's head rested on his chest.

Eren gathered a tired Levi in his arms and lumbered out of the tub. He dried them off and took them to bed, tucking Levi in tightly in his side. Eren pressed his lips to Levi's temple and muttered sweet nothings into the sleeping man's ear.

 _Levi stared down at the positive pregnancy test. His heart hammered in his chest as the two pink lines stared back at him. The test fell onto the counter as his hand began to tremble. "Guys can't get pregnant…" He whispered to himself in disbelief. After a whole box of tests later and a doctor visit, it was definitely confirmed. On the way back home, Levi decided it best to tell Eren by a gift. He picked out a little stuffed kitty that rattled and a card. Once he got home, he nervously took off his shoes and headed to the livingroom where Eren was waiting for him. Levi opened the card to sign his due date in it. The front of the card read, "What is a dad?" When you open the card, it read, "You. You is a dad." It's a little silly for Levi's taste, but he knew Eren would like it. He walked into the living room and his heartbeat quickened as he saw his lover sitting on the couch. Eren faced him and a smile lit up the boy's face. Eren gestured to his lap and Levi walked over, perching in his usual spot of Eren's lap. "What do you have behind your back?" Eren curiously tried to peek behind him. Levi lifted up the kitty rattle. Eren took it and tilted his head to the side. "What is this? A baby toy?" Then Levi hand him the card. He watched each emotion paly across Eren's face. Curiosity, confusion, realization, disbelief, and then finally blank. "Eren?" The silence was killing him. Without saying a word, Eren picked him up and perched him on the couch, kneeling in front of him. Green eyes bore into him. Levi's eyes widened as he saw tears brimming in the endless depths of emerald. He reached up and gently touched Eren's cheek. Eren placed a hand over his and held onto it softly, then turning to place a kiss on the inside of Levi's wrist. The tears rolled freely down Eren's face as he whispered, "I've never been this happy in my life, Levi." Levi's heart lurched at the words and felt his own tears overspill and pour. He slung his arms around Eren's neck and felt arms wrap securely around his waist. They both happily sobbed against each other for what seemed like forever. When they pulled apart, Eren placed his hands on Levi's stomach and then pressed his lips gently against the soon-to-be bump. Eren muttered against Levi's tummy, "I can't wait until you're like a big ball and have to waddle like a little duckling. What are we going to name him?" Green eyes met his. "Him? What if it's a her?" Eren glanced back at Levi's tummy and then looked back up with a soft expression. "Isabel." Levi's eyes widened as he whispered, "Isabel…" Eren nodded. Levi couldn't stop the fresh tears springing from his eyes. He kissed Eren over and over until he was breathless. "What if it is a boy?" Eren smiled and said, "Revaille." Levi snorted and kissed Eren once more._

Levi sat up in bed, tears trickling down his face. He glanced next to him and saw Eren snuggled next to him in a deep sleep. Levi looked down at his palms and then hid his face. He's never wanted kids… He's never wanted the impossible to be possible… Levi shook his head trying to dispel the thoughts crashing against his mind. His heart beat painfully in his chest as he imagined the three of them as a perfect family; tears flowed. "Oh Eren," he whispered, "who knew I would want your baby one day." He brushed brown hair from Eren's eyes and admired his lover's peaceful face. Levi kissed Eren softly before getting out of bed and getting ready for his work day. Maybe tonight he will tell Eren his silly dream.


	13. The Teacher's Lover Ch 3

**Hey everyone ;3 There's a surprise at the end just for you! No cheating and scrolling down! You have to read to the bottom!**

* * *

Eren woke up to the sound of his phone vibrating against the glass night table. He picked it up and placed it to his ear. "Hello?" His voice was groggy and barely audible. Eren cleared his throat and repeated his hello a little more clearly.

"Hey. Whatcha doin'?"

Eren's stomach twisted painfully. He looked down at the phone screen and silently cursed as he saw "Jean". He placed a hand over his mouth as he tried to think of what to say.

"Eren? You still there?"

"Erm…Yea. What's up?"

Eren could hear laughter coming from the other end. "You must've been hard asleep. I asked what are you doing, but I guess sleeping, huh?" More laughter sounded.

"Hah..hah.. Yea. So what's up?" Eren squeezed his eyes shut and wished for Jean to hurry and get to the point.

"I was going to come see you. I forgot school was out for students today. I was really looking forward to seeing you."

"Today?" Eren thought back on his plans for Levi tonight. "Um, I'm kind of busy."

"What have you been doing all yesterday? You seemed too busy to answer back my texts."

"My… phone died." Eren bit his lip trying to think of another excuse, and then realized he needed to come clean. "Jean, is it okay if we go back to being friends?" His heart pounded painfully in his chest as he waited for the answer.

A broken voice whispered, "…where are you?"

Eren's eyes widened. Jean must have figured it out. He sighed, "I'm in bed half asleep."

"Sure. Okay." The other end went silent and then he could hear a door slam and the phone line went dead. Eren felt panic sink in as he realized what might happen. Before he could think to do anything, his phone started vibrating again. He dropped it in surprise and then saw Levi's name appear across the screen. "Hey Lover."

"Hey Brat. What's wrong?"

Eren grinned, this man knew him too well. "Nothing. I miss you. How are your meetings?"

"Good. I think we're leaving early. Erwin and Hange asked me out for drinks but I'm kind of ready to be home." Levi felt a blush creep up his face. Maybe the brat won't realize he was ready to go home just to see him. Levi sat with his head on his desk, waiting to hear Eren's voice. Instead he heard Eren gasp and… drop the phone? He sat up and listened more intently. Then he could hear them. He heard Eren whisper, "Jean, get out… Stop." Then another whisper from the guy named Jean, "I'm better than him." Levi felt his blood boiling. His body shook with rage. "Hey, horse face. Why don't you come to me and we will see who is better."

Levi heard Eren gasp once more and then shout "Jean, no! He's kidding! ….Jean!" Then more quietly Eren spoke into the phone. "Levi, please. I have a special surprise for you tonight. Don't worry about him, just come home and forget about it."

Levi gritted his teeth and tried to speak gently. "I can't forget about. He's another man that has touched what's mine." With that, Levi hung up. He stood and walked around his desk, then sat on the edge, waiting patiently. It didn't take the dumbass long. The younger guy came strolling into his room like he owned the place. Without saying a word, Levi got up from his desk and let his knuckles slam into the boy's face as hard as he could. Jean went tumbling backwards into the desks and held the side of his face. Levi could see the guy struggle to straighten himself up. He saw Hange in the corner of his eye as he decked the kid in the jaw. Once the boy had as much as he could take, he stormed from the room. Levi turned to look at the woman grinning in the corner. "What?"

Hange giggled, "I didn't see anything." She walked over towards him and grabbed the first aid kit in his desk, pulling out the bandages. "Let's wrap those bloody knuckles of yours, shall we?"

Levi sighed as she began covering his fist.

"You know," Hange paused to look at him, "isn't it strange how there's so many gay guys now-n-days? Like, I don't think I know one straight guy anymore. It's like two guys fucked and then told all of the other guys how magnificent and life changing it was."

Levi had to leave. He couldn't handle this psycho's babbling today. "Okay, thanks for wrapping it, I have to go home."

As he was walking out of the door he heard the woman ask loudly, "To your gay lover? Can I watch?"

He completely ignored her and continued to his car. Levi wanted nothing more than to see green eyes, bright with adoration, and full lips curved in huge smile, and brown hair tousled all over the boy's head. Levi made it home and quickly jumped out of the car and went straight inside. As expected, strong arms immediately wound around his waist and lifted him up. He wrapped his legs around Eren and let himself be handled without putting up a fight. Brown hair nuzzled into his neck and Levi let himself smile. He breathed in Eren's wonderful scent of fresh rain on a cloudy day. He could drown in the boy's smell. Then he caught a whiff of something else. "Is that… alfredo?"

"Yup." Eren carried Levi to the dining table where a spread of food and two wine glasses sat. He sat Levi down in one of the chairs and poured them both wine. Eren brushed his lips against Levi's temple before taking his own seat. "So, shall we talk about the bandages wrapped around your hand?"

"Nope." Levi felt like his heart was going to burst. This damned brat. Levi filled his plate and then gazed at Eren. "Thank you, Eren."

Eren's heartbeat quickened at the sweet words filled with love. His mind went blank. He needed to thank him… no… Eren needed to say he's welcome… Wait.. Eren started breathing heavily and sweat slicked his palms. He hasn't got this nervous around Levi in a while. He shut his eyes and steadied his breathing, then blurted out the first thing that came to mind. "I wanna fuck you." Eren cursed in his mind. That's not what he meant to say. He tried again. "I wanna love you. Wait..I love you. I wanna make love to you… I…"

Levi tried not to chuckle as he watched his brat have a war with himself. "You'll have to wait till after we eat." He took a sip of wine. "And good job, the wine taste excellent."

"Thank you, sir." Eren palmed his face. "I didn't make the wine."

Levi bit his lip and then coughed to hide his laugh. "The rest is good too. Relax and eat up."

Eren's shoulders sagged at the command and began munching away happily. Once they finished, Eren stood up and brought out a cake coated in pink icing. "I made dessert." Eren smiled at the man.

Levi laughed freely. "Thank you." They both grabbed a slice of strawberry cake. "So, I had a weird dream last night."

Eren glanced up, cake in his mouth, and mumbled, "o wha?"

"I was pregnant."

Eren choked slightly on his mouthful and chased it with wine. His heart began to race at the new image in his head, his Levi with a rounded belly that held their baby. Eren felt lightheaded and tried to think of something to say. "Was it a boy or a girl?"

"Don't know. What would you name the kid if I was pregnant?" Levi's heart hammered as he waited to hear the answer.

Eren bit his lip as he thought about it. "Rivaille if it was a boy." Then Eren thought about Levi talking about his old friend that died in a tragic accident that was like a sister to him. "If it was girl,… Isabel."

His heart pounded wildly in his chest. Levi reached out with a trembling hand and wiped the icing from Eren's lips. He licked the sweetness from his finger. "Okay, enough crazy talk. I'm going to clean the kitchen."

Eren couldn't shake the image of Levi holding a baby. He walked mindlessly to the living room. He closed his eyes and sagged against the couch. He pictured family photos of him and Levi and a little baby all over the house. His heartbeat quickened all over again.

Levi walked into the living room to see Eren zoned out. He quietly stripped off his clothes and made his way over to Eren.

A naked Levi stood in front of him, making him lose all train of thought. Eren felt fire lick his veins. His eyes wandered up and down Levi's smooth body. Eyeing every inch of Levi, a bulge began to grow in his pants. Eren reached a hand out and pulled Levi down onto him, making Levi's legs part over his crotch and straddle him. The fire continued to consume him completely as he brushed his lips along Levi's collarbone…then up Levi's neck. He nibbled against the soft skin. Moans reached him and warm breath blew against his ear. Eren shivered as goosebumps covered his skin. He stopped nibbling and caught Levi's chin in his hand, forcing the face to face. "I'm going to make love to you like I'm trying to get you pregnant." Eren devoured Levi's mouth, plunging his tongue in and twirling it with Levi's. He kissed the man until he was completely breathless. Drool seeped from the corner of Levi's mouth as Eren tried tasting as much as he could. He replaced his tongue with his fingers, letting Levi's saliva coat them, and then reached back to Levi's entrance. Levi was already soft and dripping, making it easy for Eren to shove all three fingers inside. Fingers skillfully popped open Eren's jeans and tugged them until his erection sprung free. Levi quickly removed Eren's shirt and started lavishing his neck. Eren bit back a moan as Levi's hot tongue swirled in circles against the hollow of his neck. He gripped Levi's hips and picked the man up, just enough to place him over his erection. He gently kissed along Levi's chest as he pulled Levi's ass down on him, burying every inch of his cock in Levi's hot tight sheath. He moaned against Levi's skin and began pumping Levi up and down. His lover moaned and cried out in his ear and grabbed on to his hair. Once they were both panting a skin slick with sweat, Eren positioned them so Levi's back lay against the couch and he was hovering over. Eren thrust his hips into Levi slow and steady, feeling every inch of his lover's silken flesh. Their hands intertwined above their heads while their tongues tangled together. The sweet sounds of their mixed moans and pants and the slapping of flesh against flesh filled the room. As Levi's head fell back in a cry of pleasure, Eren pressed his lips against the exposed neck, suckling the skin. He released on of Levi's hands a let his wander down the magnificent body under him. His hand stopped on Levi's hip and then lifted, causing Levi's ass to come off of the couch. He wrapped his arm under the man's lower back so his hips stayed up. Eren rolled his own hips, pushing inside of Levi's body, over and over. He kissed his lover like his life depended on it and thrust with each breath he took. Flesh against flesh slapped harder and louder. Warm liquid shot up between their stomachs. Eren continued his rhythmic movements until he came inside of Levi.

Instead of pulling out, Eren rested his head against Levi's, their heavy breathing in sync. "I love you."

Levi pressed his lips into Eren's. "I love you too, Brat."

"Do you think it worked? Did I get you pregnant?"

Levi snorted and softly smacked Eren in the back of the head. "Brat." Levi nuzzled into Eren's neck. "I think that Jean guy is going to try to fight me again later."

"Well then I'll just have to beat him up first." Eren grinned against the black hair tickling his nose. A thought hit him and his grin widened. "Hey Levi."

"Yes?"

"Knock, knock."

Levi sighed. "Who's there?"

"Marry…"

"Marry who?"

Eren whispered into the crown of Levi's head. "Marry me."

* * *

 **See? I told you there was a surprise. But ya never know how Levi will act. Leave a review if Ereri is your OTP! It's definitely mine :)**


	14. The Teacher's Lover Ch 4

Levi felt his heart pounding wildly in his chest. He glanced into bright green eyes. His head began to swim and heat rushed to his face. "You damned brat." The heat intensified as he heard the shakiness of his voice. He placed a hand over Eren's face. "Quit joking."

Eren nuzzled into Levi's hair and breathed in the refreshing aroma. "I'm not."

"It's way too soon for that!" Levi tried to push Eren away from him so he could continue looking into the brat's face. The brunette stubbornly pushed deeper into the crown of black hair. Levi's heartbeat was loud enough for Eren to hear…surly.

Eren chuckled at the flustered man trying to shove him away. "Not for me. I know you're it for me. There is not one person in this whole universe that was made for me, except you. I want you mine, forever."

Levi felt the heat spread from his face to the tips of his toes as lips pressed gently against his temple. "Agreed. But you're still young, Brat. Why not wait? Don't ask me such a crazy question again anytime soon, okay?" He closed his eyes and tried to steady his breathing in hopes of it calming his erratic heart.

Eren pouted. "Fine…" He couldn't help but imagine Levi walking down an aisle, holding a bouquet of wildflowers, and dressed in all white. Eren began grinning. He pictured the two of them saying overly sweet vows in the middle of a field, more wildflowers surrounding them and the sun shining down brightly, a gentle breezing sway the tall grass and playing in Levi's raven hair.

Levi looked up at Eren. "Why are you giggling?"

Eren shook his head and wrapped his arms around Levi's waist, pulling them tight together. "I can't wait for Christmas."

"Why Christmas?"

Eren didn't reply out loud. Instead he thought,

 _Because I'm going to legit propose to you on your birthday._

He smothered Levi's face in kisses and pushed himself up from the couch. He gathered Levi in his arms and took them upstairs to the bathroom. Once the tub was filled with hot water and bubbles, Eren picked Levi up again and sank into the steamy water.

Levi curled his body against Eren's and let his eyes flutter shut.

Eren placed a kiss on Levi's temple and then let his mind wander. He began picturing the two of them, married and happy, shopping for baby clothes and nursery decorations. He grinned and tightened his grip on Levi. "If we had a kid, would you want a boy or girl?"

Levi stiffened at the random question. "I don't know. Why?"

"I think I would want a boy. It would be easier to play with a boy. I wouldn't know what to do with a girl." Eren rubbed the tip of his nose against Levi's shoulder as he imagined a little boy that looked just like his lover.

Levi sighed. "So random. I guess a boy would be easy, but girls are cleaner. Girls are also smarter."

Eren felt his heart stutter as he listened to Levi talk. "Girls are smarter… That seems like a reason to not have a girl. I don't want our daughter to outsmart me."

Levi placed a hand over his mouth to muffle his giggles. "You'll be outsmarted regardless, boy or girl."

Eren felt his heart tighten with pure happiness and began laughing. "I guess you're right."

Levi nuzzled up closer to Eren and smiled lovingly into Eren's broad chest. The hot water sloshed as Eren sunk his body lower. "Why did you start talking about babies?"

Eren kissed Levi's cheek and muttered, "Because I want one… with you."

"Ah…" Levi felt the heat in his face and could hear his heartbeat pound in his ears. "That's impossible though. Men can't get pregnant."

Eren leaned close and placed his lips next to Levi's ear. "No, but they can adopt."

Levi opened his mouth to speak but the words froze on the tip of his tongue. His mind went blank. Closing his mouth and opening it once again, he pushed out a sigh. "I… That's… You move so quickly, brat."

Giggling like a school girl, Eren said, "No way! I've only talked about marriage and babies. That's not too fast."

A chuckle escaped his lips. "You really are a brat." Levi let a grin ease across his face. "At least give me till Christmas to even think about anything like that."

Eren's heart bucked in his chest and began to beat erratically. He closed his eyes. "I can do that." He started thinking; _It's not too far away… Christmas… His birthday… Just enough time to plan out everything._

* * *

 **Hiya! Sorry it took so long to update T-T I am ashamed. Why did I choose to be a doctor?! Stupid me… Anyways, thanks for reading, I'll make the next chapter extra-long just because you had to wait. *3***


	15. The Teacher's Lover Ch 5

**Because it is Halloween (my favorite) here you go! Happy Halloween everyone! -and if you're reading this not on Halloween, well, everyday should be Halloween, so be thankful :)**

* * *

The smell of pastries and coffee awoke Eren from his sleep. He cracked open an eye and stifled a yawn. His feet hit the floor and he bounded down the stairs, letting his nose guide him. His heart pounded wildly at the mere thought of his little lover in that wonderful apron. Eren peeked around the corner to the kitchen Heat filled his body.

"Good morning, brat." Levi could feel the eyes on his back. He bit his lip to stop himself from grinning.

Eren straightened up and walked in the kitchen as if he just got there. "Morning, beautiful." He wrapped his arms around the slim waist and smothered the man's neck with kisses. "Did you sleep well?" He breathed in the clean scent of Levi's messy black hair.

Levi couldn't stop his lips from curling up. "Quit sniffing me like a dog."

Eren tightened his embrace and began sniffing up and down his lover's neck. Redness blossomed under every inch of skin his nose touched. He gave on big lick and released Levi.

"Ugh. You really are a dog." Levi wiped off the drool and focused back on his task at hand. He pulled the lemon pastries from the oven. "Set the table, will you?" He heard the glass bang together noisily behind him. "And don't break anything."

Eren hummed happily as he placed their plates down. He looked out the window as a gust of wind blew by, carrying red and gold leaves in the air. The smell of coffee grew stronger and his stomach growled. As soon as he turned on his heel, Levi had placed their coffee mugs and the pastries on the table. Levi's fingertips brushed Eren's chin, then gripped him firmly. Leaning up on his tiptoes, Levi pressed his lips gently into Eren's. Eren could feel his heartbeat quicken.

"Are you sure you want to make me excited this early in the morning?"

Levi smirked. "I could hold you off if need be."

"Tch." Eren leaned down and brushed their lips together once more. Before he could get his arms around Levi, a phone dinged.

Eren grabbed his phone from his pocket as they both sat in their usual seat.

"Huh."

"Huh?" Levi glanced up in confusion.

"Armin said the college is throwing a Halloween party." He looked to Levi for more information.

Heat blazed in his cheeks. Levi had been dreading this. "Yeah, so… I forgot to mention it."

Eren sat in silence, waiting expectantly.

Releasing a long sigh, Levi continued. "I figured… you know… you would make me dress up." He hung his head with the last word.

The smile on Eren's face stretched cheek to cheek. "Of course I'm going to make you dress up. I can't let this opportunity to slip." He hopped up from his chair and took off.

Levi closed his eyes and shook his head. "What am I going to do with this brat?" He mumbled under his breath. The sound of Eren's bounding feet grew louder once more. A bag was soon shoved in his face. "Do I want to know?"

Eren's heart skipped. "Oh yes."

Biting his lip, he tugged on…fabric?

Eren nearly squealed in delight at the horrified look etched into his lover's face as the item was revealed.

"E-Eren?"

"Yes?" He all but sung.

"Why?" Levi eyed the maid outfit in disgust.

A fit of giggles poured from his mouth. "Please. Just once?"

"There is no way in hell I would go to a party in a scanty maid dress." Levi pulled the rest out of the bag. "A duster?!" He hesitated looking at the lace to see what it was. Before he could touch them, Eren's hand shot out.

Eren held out the white lace panties in front of him. "I beg you, please put this on!" His knees hit the floor and he bowed until his forehead was pressed against the cool ground.

"Oi, Eren! Get up!"

"Not until you agree to wear it."

Levi sighed, staring at the top of Eren's head. "You'll be down there for a while then."

Blood rushed to his head. "Then how about we skip the party and you dress up for me here."

Grinding his teeth, Levi snatched the items off of the table and hastily changed into them. He grunted at the tightness of the lace around his balls. "Brat."

Eren picked up his head. His palms became slick and his temples beaded with sweat. There was a painful throb in his groin. Opening his mouth to speak, hot air rushed out. He couldn't form a coherent thought to save his life.

Levi panicked. The fire in Eren's eyes shone brightly. Heat rushed to Levi's face. He grabbed the hem of the dress and tried tugging it down to cover his thighs, feeling slightly embarrassed.

"Twirling like that… isn't the smartest move right now." He watched his lover fidget and turn red all over. The dress was so short that Eren could almost see white panties peeking out. The lace stockings clung to the man's thighs tightly and matched the panties perfectly. Eren stalked up towards Levi, slowly, taking his time to savor his little maid. "Fuck." He wound his arms around Levi and picked the smaller man up, only to sit him down on the table. His fingertips brushed the inside of Levi's thighs, until he felt his knuckles graze the soft panties filled with his favorite part of Levi's.

Levi turned his head, feeling flustered. "Stop touching me so gently."

"Can't." That's all Eren could mutter before placing his lips against pale, soft skin. Levi's thigh was hot under his touch. His tongue flicked out and ran along the length until he reached the panties. He hooked his finger inside of the fabric and tugged just enough to reveal Levi's treasure. His tongue swirled against the skin. Hands immediately gripped his head and Levi's knees tried to shut, causing Eren to be surrounded completely. Eren smiled. His tongue delved deeper inside of the panties until he reached a hard cock. The fingers in his hair tightened. Stroke after stroke, his tongue played along the length of Levi. One hand gripped Levi's thigh roughly while the other found its way to Levi's entrance.

Levi gasped out and shuddered as Eren's tongue and fingers played with him. His back arched with each lashing. Before he could cum, the fingers inside of him pulled out, only to be replaced with something thinner and cold. "Ah!" He tried to glance down but Eren's hand shot out and held him down. "W-What is tha- Ahh!" Levi shuddered once more as the object swirled around inside of him.

Eren stared down with misty eyes at the trembling man in front of him. He bit his lip as he swirled the feather duster once more. He grinned as he thought of how Levi would kill him if he knew.

Levi grasped onto Eren's arm, nails digging into the skin. A moan ripped from him as the cool object kept mercilessly swirling, brushing against his sensitive spot. He felt something soft brush against his ass and shivered. Hot liquid spurted onto the dress and panties.

Eren licked his lips as he removed the duster's handle, and then slowly removed the soiled panties. "My turn." He pushed himself in, filling up every inch of Levi. "Hah." He shuddered as the hotness squeezed around him.

Levi's back arched and he let out a moan. He arms wrapped around Eren's neck.

Their lips brushed together gently as Eren's hips rocked into his little maid. Levi's sweet moans filled his mouth as their tongues danced. The arms around his neck tightened, pulling him even closer. Eren's heart pounded loudly in his chest. "Love you." He moaned as the walls around him squeezed him harder.

Levi trembled as Eren surrounded him completely. "I love y-you…" He cried out as the thrust went deeper. He clung on to Eren as he rode out his orgasm.

Eren gritted his teeth, sweat dripped down his neck. He shuddered as he released inside of Levi.

Levi stayed on the table, somewhat in a haze, as Eren pulled the dress off of him and cleaned him up. He felt warm lips brush against his neck and hot breath fan over his ear. "You should wear that more." Levi shivered at the husky voice whispering into his ear. The heat burned his cheeks. "Shitty brat. I get to dress you up next Halloween."

Eren chuckled. "If it's as fun as that was, then deal." He placed gentle kisses along Levi's collarbone. "How about we pretend to watch scary movies all day and fuck?"

Levi sighed. "Why not skip the movies?"

"We have to have some sort of tradition, right?" He shrugged.

"Fine." Levi couldn't stop the smile from spreading across his face. Eren's arms wrapped around him and lifted him from the table. He wound his legs tightly around Eren's waist as Eren walked them to the livingroom.

"Let the marathon begin." Eren threw his lover on the couch and pounced.


	16. The Teacher's Lover Ch 6

**A/N: Hey everyone. For those that celebrate Christmas, I hope Santa treats you good tomorrow ;) For those of you that don't, tomorrow is Levi's birthday, so, ya know ^.^ there's that. Thank you everyone that reads, reviews, faves, and follows! I LOVE THAT SHIT! Reviews help me know what you guys are thinking and what you like reading the most. Anyways, here ya go.**

* * *

Eren sighed in frustration as he went in the twenty-first jewelry store of the month. He's been searching for the right one. The one that makes his heart beat faster and images of his lover flash through his mind. None of these were doing it for him though. He turned to look at his friend.

"Armin, this is getting old."

The blonde chuckled. "You'll find the right one. Just be patient."

Both of their phones began ringing at the same time. Armin looked at his and mouthed 'Mikasa'. Eren frantically shook his head and whispered, "You better not tell her where we are!" Armin laughed and walked away, answering his phone. Eren glanced down at his phone and quickly answered, a smile spreading across his face.

"Hey, Brat."

Eren's heart began beating faster in his chest. "Hey, Lover."

"Where have you been all day?" There was a slight pout in Levi's voice.

They already had this conversation several times over the course of the month, every time Eren was out trying to find the perfect gift. He was well prepared. "Armin wanted to go out shopping again. He's really been in a Christmas shopping mood, ya know."

"Okay, okay. You'll be in for supper?"

"Of course." Eren grinned. "Will it be you for supper again?"

There was a brief pause. "Probably." A deep chuckle sounded.

"Good, that's my favorite. I'll see you soon, Levi."

"Alright, Brat. Love you."

Eren felt that familiar heat stir in his chest. "I love you more. Bye." He hung up and walked up to the jewelry counter. Rows of gold and silver bands sparkled in front of him. He groaned. Nothing was jumping out at all. He thought this would be much easier. He gritted his teeth and kept walking, barely paying attention to all of the same rings, over and over.

"Excuse me. Is there something you're looking for specifically?"

Eren turned to see an older man leaning behind the counter. He glanced back down to the rings before replying. "I want a ring, but they all look alike."

The man smiled, wrinkles deepening. "Tell me about who the ring is for and maybe I can help you find the right one."

Eren scratched his head as he thought about it. "Well, it's for my lover. I want to marry him. He's short and filled with anger most of the time." He chuckled as he thought of Levi yelling at him this morning for waking him with licks. "My lover likes cleaning a lot. He's amazing at everything he does." Eren leaned on the counter getting animated. "You should see him cook. Oh, even better, when he fights, it sends chills up my spine. It's like he's the strongest person in the world." Eren's face turned red as he admitted all of this aloud. He looked down at his hands pressed on the glass. "Actually, he _is_ the strongest person, physically and mentally. He's my backbone. I couldn't go through life without this man." Eren glanced back up at the old man, who was giving him a knowing smile.

The man stared into Eren's eyes for a few seconds before turning around and disappearing into the back. Eren tilted his head, trying to see past the cracked door. The older man appeared with a small box. He sat it on the counter in front of Eren and then slowly sat back down in his chair. Eren rose an eyebrow but remained quiet. He picked up the black box and opened it up. Sitting in the black velvet was a silver band. A tiny emerald was settled into the band.

"Will he like it?"

Eren glanced up. "How did you know this was his favorite stone?"

The old man chuckled. "Have you ever wondered why it was his favorite?"

Eren felt heat rush to his cheeks as he thought about it. His eyes wandered back down to the ring. He closed his eyes and pictured it on Levi's finger. His heart fluttered in his chest. "This is it." Eyes drifting back open, he placed the box back on the counter. "This is definitely it."

After he purchased it, he walked out and greeted Armin.

Armin eyed Eren's empty hands. "No luck?"

Eren grinned. He pulled the box from his back pocket and handed it to Armin. "I figured it would be hard to hide a bag."

Armin's eyes widened as he saw the small emerald perched on the silver band. "Eren! This is perfect!"

Eren's heart felt light, as if it may fly away. "Now I have to think of how to do this."

"What? You really don't know how you'll do it?!"

"I've thought about it. I think I have an idea. His birthday is tomorrow, well, I guess so is Christmas, so I have until tomorrow."

Armin rolled his eyes. "Good luck."

"Thanks." Eren hummed happily as he made his way back home, where his lover was waiting.

Levi jumped as arms wound around his waist. He glanced back to see bright green eyes gazing at him.

"You're earlier than I thought." Levi tried to keep the smile off of his face as he turned around, wrapping his own arms around the brunette.

"I knew that I was having my favorite for supper." Eren grinned and placed gentle kisses along Levi's neck. "What do you want to do tomorrow?"

Levi pursed his lip to stop the breathy moan trying to escape. He shrugged his shoulders and tilted his head back, exposing more skin.

Eren immediately took advantage and began hungrily kissing his neck and jaw. He caught Levi's lips in a heated kiss. Hands gripped his shirt, pulling him closer. Eren had an idea. He smirked against Levi's lips as he executed his plan. He swiftly picked up the man and carried him up stairs.

Levi was thrown on the bed, air leaving his lungs as he hit the mattress. Eren's weight soon pressed him down into the silky covers. A hand grabbed his wrists and pinned them above his head, making his back arch up into the body hovering over him. A moan escaped his lips as another hand slid its way between their bodies, disappearing under Levi's pants. His hips jerked into the touch, his heated flesh throbbing in need. His arms pulled against the hand holding him down. He groaned in frustration. "Eren, let me touch you."

Eren nibbled on the man's neck as his hand roamed all over. "Not tonight, teach." He muttered with a husky voice.

Levi trembled under each caress. The hand that held him down lifted, but before Levi could move, his shirt was quickly discarded. Large hands gripped his hips and flipped him over. "Wait!" He felt his pants slowly being tugged down his legs. Eren threw the pants and boxers to the floor. Levi tried to glance back at Eren, but the brunette's face was hidden between his thighs. Levi's cheeks burned. "What are you doing?" He felt a hot tongue lave his skin. He gripped the covers underneath him. The tongue slid along the inside of his thigh. Levi pushed his face into the mattress to silent his breathy moans. Eren's lips nibbled at every inch of his thighs. Levi gritted his teeth as he began trembling harder. Teeth grazed his inner thigh and gently sunk in, leaving a mark. A whimper escaped Levi. Lips soon pressed into the angry mark and trailed down his thigh to the back of his knee. Levi's eyes snapped open and a loud moan ripped from within him as Eren's tongued danced across the sensitive skin. Eren sucked on the crease for a few seconds longer and then moved down Levi's leg all the way to his ankle. Lips pressed gently against each toe. By the time Eren's lips made their way back up to Levi's thighs, he was completely breathless. Eren's arms reached around him and fingers splayed against his stomach, holding him in place. Eren's heated lips traced the goosebumps over the small of Levi's back. His body was melting under Eren's touch. The heat spread up his spine along with every kiss pressed against his skin. Levi whimpered against the bed. "Eren, please… Hahh.. No more… Hah..." His body shook. Eren's body slid against his until the brunette's chest was flush against his back.

Eren's raspy voice whispered into his ear. "Then make me stop."

Heat flooded his veins. Levi pushed up into Eren and turned over, making them face to face. Levi grabbed Eren and roughly shoved him down, then slung a leg over Eren's waist, pinning him down. Levi grinned at the boy under him. "How's this?" His heartbeat quickened as emerald eyes, glazed over, stared at him intently. Levi's breath caught in his throat as their gazes locked. Eren grabbed the back of his head and pulled his him down. Their lips crashed together, their breath mingling. Levi could feel his and Eren's heart pounding together. Levi broke their kiss, only to begin kissing ravenously down Eren's neck.

Eren groaned at the heat spreading throughout his body. He reached his arm out and grabbed the lube that they kept on the nightstand. He quickly coated his fingers, and then pressed one against Levi's entrance. With a skilled touch, he pushed it inside of the tight sheath. He couldn't wait to fill it up. His finger swirled, pulling a moan from the man biting at his neck. A second finger soon joined the first. He pumped in and out, the hips above him moving with each touch. Levi hissed as the third finger pushed in. Eren's jaw clenched as he kept repeating to himself to be patient. The slick flesh around his fingers was soon soft and flexible. Eren gripped Levi's hips and lifted the man above his leaking member. Without hesitation, he slammed Levi's weight down. He shuddered as the slick heat enveloped him. Levi moaned and nails dug into Eren's chest. Eren bucked up into the fire, feeling it spread to his toes. He let his head fall back as Levi began rolling his hips. Eren curled his toes and clenched his stomach. The restlessness swirled in his veins as he grew closer to the edge. His hips began jerking as the tight walls sucked him in.

Levi whimpered as Eren filled him up, over and over. The large hands on his hips squeezed him tighter. His moans grew louder and louder with each thrust. Eren's hips began bucking up into him and then pulling him down roughly. Their moans and the sound of their flesh slapping together filled the air around them. Levi let out a scream as an orgasm ripped through him.

Eren held his breath as the walls around him quivered and held him tightly in place. Eren gripped harder at Levi's hips and buried his cock all the way to the hilt. He shuddered as the pressure inside of him was released.

Levi collapsed on top of Eren, not even bothering to wipe his cum off of Eren's stomach first. Their chests moved in sync with each breath. Eren's fingers stroked up and down Levi's back.

"I love you, Levi." His eyes fluttered shut.

Levi smiled against Eren's slick skin. "I love you, Eren." His lips grazed against Eren's chest before he sat up. "Quick shower, and then bed. You might have to shower me though." Levi felt the drowsiness like led in his veins.

"Deal." Eren chuckled as he toted Levi into the bathroom. Levi better be in deep sleep in the morning so his plans can go right.

* * *

 **A/N: - P.S. - There will be an update tomorrow too, because, it's Christmas/Levi's birthday! eue**


	17. The Teacher's Lover Ch 7

Eren barely slept a wink. His smile stretched from ear to ear as the sun began pouring into their room. He glanced over at the sleeping man next to him. Black hair splayed over rosy cheeks. Eren's breath caught in his throat and his palms began to sweat. He was really going to do this. He swallowed back his nervousness and silently crawled out of bed.

* * *

Levi stretched an arm out, only to find empty sheets. He opened an eye. His brows furrowed as he felt around the empty bed. He sat up and glanced around the room. "Eren?" Silence was his reply. Levi climbed out of the bed and peeked into the bathroom, which was also empty. He shook his head. "The brat is never up this early." He descended the stairs, not wanting to admit to his pounding heart hammering worriedly in his chest. He froze on the last step. The smell of coffee and lemons reached his nose. There was also a faint scent of cleaning product. "Eren?" Still nothing. Levi hurried into the kitchen. He smiled as he noted everything completely spotless, even the floors shined. Arms wound around his waist. He leaned his head back against the broad chest behind him. "What are you doing up?"

Eren bit his lip and squeezed Levi tightly. "Happy birthday, Lover." He spun Levi around and stared into steel eyes. His heart thundered against his chest. He leaned down and pressed his lips gently into Levi's. "I love you," he muttered against the heated mouth.

Levi felt his face flush. "Thank you. I love you too." He wrapped his arms around Eren's neck and leaned up on his tip toes, connecting their lips once more.

Eren sighed into the tender touch. "I fixed breakfast." He released Levi's waist and grabbed the man's hand. He led his lover to the dining room.

Over a dozen of roses stood proudly in a crystal vase in the middle of the table. Levi smiled as he saw how clean and manicured everything was. Two cups of coffee along with two plates filled with lemon pastries and bacon sat in their usual spots.

Eren shuffled nervously. "That's all I really know how to make." His shaking hands reached out and grabbed a single rose from the vase. "And I got as many of these as how old you are." He glanced over at Levi and handed the single rose over. He could feel heat creep up his neck and into his face.

Levi took the rose and held it close to his nose, breathing in the sweet fragrance. His heart beat quickened. He peeked at Eren from the corner of his eye, who was breathing unusually hard. Levi could see Eren's hands trembling. "Eren."

Eren couldn't look Levi in the eyes. He wanted to, but goddamn it. He felt so nervous. The butterflies in his stomach felt like they were trying to go up his throat and escape. He pulled Levi's chair out. "Let's eat."

The brat was acting too weird. Levi shook it off and sat down. As they ate, Eren seemed to relax some. That is, until they finished. Eren quickly jumped up and cleared the table. Levi chewed his lip as he wondered what was wrong. Finally, he grabbed Eren's wrist and stopped him in his place.

Eren jumped at the touch. He glanced down at Levi.

"Eren, what's up?"

Eren let out a shaky breath. He hung his head and quietly walked back to the dining room. Levi followed and sat back down at the table, his curiosity burning. He tilted his head and waited. Eren sat down beside him and gazed up at him. Levi's heart squeezed as the green eyes pierced him.

Eren let the words spill. "To be honest, I wanted to do something special. For someone as special as you are to me, you only deserve the best… Of everything. But I thought and thought and thought and…" He pushed a hand through his hair. "But there's nothing perfect enough for you. I…" Eren squeezed his eyes shut and tried to calm his shaky voice. He opened his eyes and looked at the man he loved more than life itself. "Knock, knock."

Levi tried not to grin. "Who's there?"

Eren could barely hear Levi over his heart pounding in his ears. "Marry…"

Levi froze. His mind stopped working. What is… What… Levi whispered, "M-Marry… who?"

Eren felt his whole body shake. With a trembling hand, he reached in his pocket and pulled out that little black box that had been burning a hole in his pocket all morning. His breathing became heavy. He slid out of his chair and felt his knee press against the cool floor. He closed his eyes and inhaled as deep as his lungs allowed him to. His eyes slowly opened. He saw Levi, flushed from head to toe and trembling as hard as he was. All of his nerves melted away. His heart leapt in his chest. He grabbed Levi's hands with his own and placed the box in the awaiting palms.

Without looking away, Eren whispered, "Marry me, Levi."

Levi felt the hot tears run down his cheeks. He couldn't move. He couldn't look away from the emerald eyes shining with love and adoration. He was completely stuck. Eren's lips held a gentle smile. Levi could feel his hands shake harder than Eren's were earlier. His eyes slowly looked down into his hands, which were wrapped securely in Eren's. A small black box perched inside of them. His mind couldn't remember how to make his body move. He stared at the box for what seemed like hours. Eren's hands began moving and slowly opened the box for him. Levi's lungs stopped working. His heart stuttered to a stop. A silver band rested inside of the box, and a small emerald shone brightly in the middle. Levi breathed in deeply as his heart began pumping again. He tried to swallow the lump that had formed in his throat. His lips quivered and his eyes burned as more tears fell down his face and splashed into is palm. His fingers stroked the ring gingerly as he tried to think of what to say. One word. His mind couldn't think. Just one word. Levi glanced up, bewildered, to the eyes that matched the gem on the ring. His mouth opened and closed but nothing would come out. He could see the water pooling in the depths of green, the most beautiful green he'd ever seen. Levi's head nodded up and down as his shoulders began shaking. Eren let out a raggid breath and let his head fall down onto Levi's knees. Levi let out a soft cry as he leaned down, nuzzling into brown hair. He cried and laughed and hiccupped without a care. Eren looked up at him with a red face and puffy eyes, beaming at him. He jumped up and picked Levi up, squeezing him. Eren breathed over and over 'thank you'. Their lips found each other and melded together.

They broke apart, breathless and dizzy. Eren grabbed the ring from inside of the box and slipped it on Levi's finger. He leaned down and placed a tender kiss on the special finger. He giggled as he picked Levi back up. "I know what we should do all day."

Levi's lips curled. "Me too." His lips captured Eren's. "I love you so much, Eren."

Eren felt the fire throughout his whole body. "I love you too."


End file.
